Una chica de otro mundo
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Edward es un psicólogo a quien le asignan un caso de una joven con un trastorno, ella cree que viene de otro planeta. ¿Podrá Edward ayudarla sin que sus sentimientos se interpongan? ¿Qué pasará si la relación paciente-doctor cambia a algo más personal?
1. Capítulo 1

**Muy bien, aquí de nuevo con otra idea loca de esas que se te ocurren cuando tienes sueño. Espero que les agrade. Iba a ser un one shot, pero decidí sacarle un poco de jugo y hacerlo mejor un mini fic.**

**Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta!! :D**

**Capítulo 1**

Después de cuatro años de carrera, al fin había terminado la escuela de psicología. Estaba libre para poder trabajar en la institución mental que me ofrecieron hace un año. Tenían un caso especial que creían que podría solucionar.

Había una chica llamada Isabella Swan. Tenía un trastorno mental que la hacía pensar que era de otro planeta. La tenían encerrada por su seguridad. Muchos psicólogos decían que era por abuso, pero eso me tocaba a mí asegurar. No había visto a la joven, decían que tenía los ojos desorientados y decía incoherencias en un idioma diferente, que resultó ser francés. Investigando su pasado me di cuenta de que había aprendido el idioma antes de enfermarse. Por la investigación también lo aprendí.

Su historia era algo complicada. No saben qué fue lo que pasó con ella antes de encontrarla en la calle, tenía diez años entonces. En cuanto un policía la localizó, la llevó al hospital. Donde cayó en estado catatónico por dos años. Desde los doce años, cuando despertó, la han llevado y traído de instituciones mentales todos los años. Ahora tiene 19 y nadie sabe su pasado dado que ella piensa que es de otro planeta. Lo único que sabemos con seguridad es que aprendió francés.

Fui a mi casa y preparé comida. Dejé las cosas en su lugar y comencé con mi trabajo. Mañana vería por primera vez a Isabella y sabía que sería difícil, pero soy paciente, puedo con esto. Llamé rápidamente a mi madre para saludar, tenía años sin verla. Fui a dormir después de haber investigado un poco más de Isabella y de haber practicado el francés.

A la media noche recibí una llamada del hospital.

-Dr. Cullen. Disculpe que lo moleste, tuvimos un inconveniente. El hospital psiquiátrico Dialnet ha sido evacuado por una emergencia. Al parecer uno de los internos inició un incendio que se expandió.

-¿Hay heridos? –dije levantándome de la cama.

-No, doctor. Evacuaron todo pero no pudieron apagar el fuego a tiempo. Se extendió hasta dejar el edificio casi en ruinas.

-¿Entonces no obtendré el caso de Isabella Swan? –dije algo decepcionado.

-No lo creo, por ahora la Srta. Swan no tiene donde quedarse, no podemos proporcionarle el lugar adecuado para sus sesiones.

-No importa, puedo conseguir una oficina. Disculpe que le pregunte pero ¿Dónde van a hospedar a todos los internos de Dialnet?

-Aun no lo sabemos, ningún hospital tiene lugar para tantos. Estamos intentando localizar a la familia de todos para ver si pueden hospedarlos por un tiempo, mientras arreglan en edificio.

-¿Qué harán con los que no tienen familia? –sabía por los expedientes que Isabella no contaba con ningún familiar vivo.

-Todavía no hemos solucionado eso.

-Isabella podría estar en mi casa. Tengo habitación de huéspedes y una oficina para las sesiones, -el hombre suspiró, sonó como si estuviera aliviado.

-Eso sería de gran ayuda Dr. Cullen. Puedo mandar a un enfermero que cuide de ella. Verá, a veces Isabella tiene…ataques. Pero no es nada grave, con una inyección de diazepam todo queda solucionado.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-Como usted quiera. Mañana puede presentarse en las oficinas de Dialnet, ahí es donde están todos los internos por ahora. Solo presente su credencial de socio del hospital y le darán permiso en seguida.

-¿En estos momentos están todos los internos en una oficina?

-Sí doctor. Por el momento no tenemos donde dejarlos. Estamos localizando ya mismo a los familiares.

-Voy ahora mismo para allá.

Colgué el teléfono y me vestí. Salí a mi auto y conduje rápidamente hacia las oficinas. Las oficinas se encontraban separadas del edificio que se había quemado, por lo que no les sucedió nada, pero no eran adecuadas para tener a más de doscientos pacientes enfermos ahí. Llegué al lugar y me estacioné. Los trámites fueron rápidos. Estaban totalmente desesperados por conseguir hospedaje para los pacientes. Me hicieron firmar un contrato donde decía que llevaría a Bella cada dos meses para una inspección.

-Muy bien Dr. Cullen. Es muy amable de su parte, la Srta. Swan no tiene donde quedarse, -dijo un enfermero mientras me guiaba a donde se encontraba Isabella. Abrió una de las oficinas, había cerca de 20 personas en un pequeño cubículo. Esto sí que era de locos. Jacob, el enfermero, pasó entre el gentío. Yo me quedé a esperarlo.

-Vamos Bella, han venido por ti.

-¡No!

-No, Bella. Ellos no, ha venido un amigo a llevarte a una casa. ¿Recuerdas? El lugar done te dije que vivían los humanos. Así no podrán descubrirte. Vamos Bella.

No escuché nada más. De pronto tenía frente a mí a Jacob y a una linda jovencita. Estaba algo desaliñada pero se veía que era hermosa. Su cabello cubría su rostro y traía solamente una bata blanca. Me quité mi chaqueta y se la puse en los hombros. Ella me miró y quedé sorprendida por el color de sus ojos.

-Hace frío afuera, -le dije. –Hola Isabella, soy el Dr. Cullen. Puedes llamarme Edward, -extendí mi mano y ella no hizo nada, solo me observaba.

-No le gusta el contacto físico, -dijo Jacob. –Se altera demasiado si alguien la toca, le recomendaría que no lo hiciera, puede lastimarlo.

Fuimos al auto y noté que no se quitó mi chaqueta, de vez en cuando la olía. Jacob no la tocó ni una sola vez al igual que yo. Me dijeron que no tenía ropa pero que mandarían algo al siguiente día. Asentí y nos fuimos de ahí. A medio camino saqué mi móvil.

-¿Hola?

-Alice, habla Edward.

-¿Edward? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Son las dos de la mañana!

-Lo siento Alice, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Puedes llevar ropa de mujer mañana a mi casa?

-Edward, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Para qué la quieres?

-Puedes por favor solo hacerlo, mañana que vayas te explico.

-Como sea, -colgó y suspiré. Isabella no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino. Pasé al supermercado a comprar víveres. Yo no tenía mucho ya que no comía en casa, pero ahora que Isabella estaría ahí tenía que tener comida. Tenía la impresión de que no iba a salir mucho de ahí de ahora en adelante. Cuando llegamos abrí la puerta y esperé a que Isabella pasara.

-Tu habitación está por aquí, -dije guiándola. La habitación estaba al lado de la mía. –Yo duermo en ésta, si necesitas algo, puedes venir y pedirlo. ¿De acuerdo? Siéntete cómoda de hacer lo que quieras- Ella siguió sin hacer nada. –Veo que no tienes nada con qué dormir, -fui a mi habitación y saqué una playera mía, larga y regresé a la habitación. –Aquí tienes, -Le extendí la playera y ella levantó los brazos. -¿No sabes vestirte? –dije algo asustado.

-Nunca me enseñaron ese ritual humano, por lo general las lindas _infirmières_ (enfermeras) me vestían, -dijo la última palabra con énfasis. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creí. Era un caballero sí, pero también un hombre. Tragué sonoramente y me acerqué. Entonces recordé que no le gustaba que la tocaran.

-Muy bien, Isabella, voy a tener que tocarte. Trataré de hacer el mínimo contacto pero aun así puede que sientas mis dedos. ¿De acuerdo? –dije mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió. Me cerqué y me puse detrás de ella. Deshice los listones de su bata de hospital y la dejé caer. Rápidamente tomé la playera y se la puse. Dios, si esto es una prueba, me la estás poniendo difícil. –Muy bien, ya está. Ahora puedes recostarte en la cama.

-No quiero dormir, ellos vendrán, -dijo girándose y mirándome. Vi en sus ojos un terror verdadero.

-No te preocupes, nadie vendrá por ti mientras yo esté aquí, -tomé su mano y me tensé. La solté de pronto y la miré, esperando que se alterara. No lo hizo. Suspiré y le dije que fuera a la cama. Deshice las colchas y se recostó. La tapé con cuidado. –Que duermas bien Isabella.

-Llámame Bella, -me miró y después se puso de lado, en posición fetal.

-Muy bien, Bella.

Me fui a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama. Esto sería una tarea pesada, pero por suerte tenía una hermana loca obsesionada con las compras, casada con un psicólogo quien resulta ser mi mejor amigo. Podría con esto. Me dormí tranquilamente pensando en cosas que tendría que hacer para ayudar a solucionar el problema de Bella. Seguro que los recuerdos de su infancia estaban escondidos en alguna parte de su cabeza, solo había que buscar.

A la mañana siguiente una Alice muy enojada llegó a medio día. Traía diez bolsas diferentes de ropa. Se veía que había disfrutado todo el viaje, pero estaba molesta porque la desperté. Bella aun no despertaba.

-Muy bien, dime qué es lo que pasa. ¿Para qué quieres la ropa? No me digas que te volviste homosexual y que vas a comenzar a vestirte de mujer, es lo único que me falta. Aunque tal vez siempre lo supe, es decir, ninguna novia, nada de…

-Alice, -dije interrumpiéndola. –No es eso, claro que no. ¿Recuerdas que me ofrecieron un caso en el hospital Dialnet el año pasado? –ella asintió. –Bien, pues el hospital se incendió y desalojaron a todos. La paciente que iba a atender no tenía casa ni familiares así que le ofrecí hospedaje. Así será más sencillo atenderla y podré examinarla más de cerca.

-Oh, eso tiene un poco más de lógica. Entonces la chica no tiene nada de ropa, familia, amigos, accesorios, maquillaje. ¡Qué horror! ¿Dónde está?

-Durmiendo, -Alice tomó las compras y las llevó al cuarto de huéspedes. Yo rodé los ojos y comencé a preparar la comida. Escuché que encendían la ducha. Una hora después escuché que venían a la cocina.

-Edward, aquí tienes a la nueva Bella, -dijo Alice. Me giré y vi a Bella con unos jeans y una linda blusa. Se veía tan normal, tan linda. Cuando miré su rostro noté que estaba sonrojada. –Edward, tengo una pregunta.

-Sí, ¿Cuál?

-¿Quién le ayudó a ponerse la playera? –dijo Alice con los brazos como jarras y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo, ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Porque debajo no traía nada más y si me aseguras que no eres homosexual…

-Alice, detente. No hice nada, solo le ayudé. Ella dijo que no sabía vestirse.

-Muy bien, -se acercó y pellizcó mi mejilla. –Ese es mi hermanito.

Alice pasó el resto del día hablando con Bella, explicándole cosas de mujeres. Era domingo, por lo que quise darle un día antes de comenzar a tratarla. Bella actuaba de forma inocente, como una niña. Alice la obligó a comer, pero ella argumentaba que la comida para humanos le causaba malestar.

-Mira, Bella. Si no comes, no podrás estar fuerte, -le decía Alice mientras servía un plato de pasta.

-Pero, esto parecen cerebros humanos, no quiero comer eso, -me acerqué y la tomé por los hombros, de nuevo no reaccionó contra mí. Quizá Jacob me había mentido.

-Bella, es necesario que comas. Tu cuerpo por el momento es humano, lo que significa que necesitas de esto. Es como si fuera combustible, -ella me miró a los ojos. No estaba seguro de lo que había en ellos. Tomé el plato y puse un poco de pasta en el tenedor. Lo acerqué a sus labios y ella los abrió poco a poco, sin dejar de hacer contacto visual conmigo. Comió un poco y pareció gustarle. Después de unos minutos ella siguió comiendo sola.

Alice se quedó satisfecha y se marchó. Esa noche volví a ayudarle, solo que esta vez sí traía algo puesto debajo. Gracias Alice, pensé. Aun así no pude evitar notar que estaba muy delgada. Tal vez no le gustaba la comida del hospital. Deshice la cama para ella y volvió a acomodarse en forma fetal. Se veía como si quisiera protegerse de algo. Me fui a mi habitación y en esta ocasión caí como tabla sobre mi cama. Estaba agotado por la noche anterior, que no había dormido muy bien. Cuando sentí que pasaron minutos que había dormido desperté al escuchar gritos. Me senté de golpe en mi cama y aguardé a ver si no era mi imaginación.

-¡No! –escuché en la habitación de al lado. Me puse de pie para ir con Bella. -¡No, no dejes que me toque! ¡Ayuda! –gritaba una y otra vez. Sonaba asustada, muy asustada. Entré en su habitación y vi que tenía tirada la colcha y hacía ademanes de quitarse algo de encima. -¡No, por favor! ¡No de nuevo!

Me acerqué y la tomé en brazos. Ella siguió moviéndose un poco más y después se quedó quieta, sujeta con fuerza a mi playera. –Shh, ya Bella, ya, -susurré en su oído. Ella estaba llorando. Parecía que mientras dormía volvía a la parte difícil de su vida. Pero cuando despertaba, todo era diferente. Era como si sus recuerdos estuvieran reprimidos. Y tal vez así era.

-_Ne me laisse pas _(no me dejes) –dijo se pronto, soltando un poco mi camisa. Se puso en posición fetal, pero seguía pegada a mi pecho.

-No te voy a dejar Bella, nada malo te pasará mientras estés conmigo, -acaricié su cabello y pareció calmarse completamente. Relajó sus tensos músculos y dejó caer la cabeza en la hendidura de mi hombro. Podía sentir su aliento golpeando mi cuello. Era una respiración calmada. La volví a recostar en la cama y la tapé. La puse como si fuera un capullo, envuelta con la colcha. Volví a mi habitación, algo alterado por lo que acababa de pasar. Había pedido ayuda, había gritado, había hecho ademanes de quitarse algo o alguien de encima. Había dicho 'no de nuevo'. Bajé rápidamente a mi estudio y lo anoté en la libreta que había comprado especialmente para este caso. Volví a dormir pero de forma más alerta, por si ella volvía a gritar.

A la mañana siguiente Bella logró vestirse por sí misma, gracias al cielo por eso. También lo puse en el cuaderno. Quizá era algo pequeño, pero se había logrado en solo un día. Desayunamos y por suerte Bella comió. Al parecer su problema sí era con la comida del hospital.

Al medio día comenzamos con la terapia. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era ganarme su confianza. Mi sala de consultas era muy monótona. Una sofá típico de los psicólogos, un escritorio, una silla reclinable detrás de éste y cuadros comunes. Alice me odiaba por haberla hecho de esta forma, pero la verdad es que me sentía en mi entorno. Bella tomó asiento en el sillón para los pacientes y yo me senté en la silla reclinable.

-Muy bien Bella, me gustaría que me hablaras de ti. Tus gustos, tus aficiones, todo lo que consideres que es parte de ti, -me miró y asintió.

-Bueno, como sabes no soy de este planeta. Mi planeta se llama Quaoar.

-¿Quaoar? ¿Cómo el planeta descubierto en el 2003? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, ese. Me mandaron en cuanto se enteraron que los habían descubierto. Querían que fundiera sus cerebros, pero no pude hacerlo. Me tomaron como rehén y me amarraron. No tenía la misma fuerza que en mi planeta.

-¿Quieres decir que en tu planeta eres fuerte?- ella asintió. Tomé algunas notas. –Muy bien, ¿Qué puedes decirme de la raza humana? ¿Qué has descubierto?

-No mucho, la mayoría de la gente me trata bien. Tú eres muy amable, las _infirmières_ (enfermeras) también, _la petite lutin_ (la pequeña duende) que vino ayer, Alice, también es amable. Pero al mismo tiempo se contradicen, hay algunas personas que me obligaron a hacer cosas que no quería. O que me hicieron cosas que causaron esa sensación llamada dolor, -su cara cambió de estado. Se veía asustada. Tomó sus piernas y las pegó a su pecho. Puso su mentón sobre ellas y miró al vacío. –La mayoría de los humanos que me trataron mal fueron como tú.

-¿Cómo yo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, frente plano, cabello corto, _un homme_ (un hombre).

-Oh, creo que entiendo. Bella, dime algo. ¿Te trataron mal en el hospital? –enterró la cara en sus manos y comenzó a temblar. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba, aumentando cada vez más. Sin poder evitarlo me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Pareció relajarse un poco.

-Quiero ir a mi casa, ¿Por qué no vienen por mí? –dijo tristemente. -¿Acaso no me quieren ya? Nadie me quiere.

-No digas eso. Bella, dime quien te hizo daño. De esa manera podré evitar que se acerquen a ti.

- _L'infirmier_ (el enfermero) Jacob, él me… tocaba de forma extraña. Siempre que no había nadie afuera. Venía a mí y me tocaba. Y también hacía que lo tocara, ahí abajo. Era algo asqueroso y siempre le rogaba que no. Pero no me hacía caso. Venía cada _deux jours _(dos días). Siempre era lo mismo y no podía hacer nada, -en ese momento comprendí la forma distante en la que se portaba con Jacob. Cuando había gente viendo ella sabía que no la podía obligar a hacer nada, por lo que se alteraba si la tocaba. Sabía que si alguien lo veía, la defenderían a ella. Mis manos se volvieron puños y cerré los ojos. Ese maldito perro canalla. ¿Cómo se atrevía a aprovecharse de una pobre joven trastornada. Tuve que suspirar varias veces antes de componerme. Ella parecía cómoda con mi contacto, no se alteraba cuando la abrazaba.

-¿Alguien más te trataba mal, Bella? Necesito que seas sincera conmigo. Quiero ayudarte, prometo que no te pasará nada. Jacob no se volverá a acercar a ti, -oh sí, yo me encargaría personalmente de que ese idiota lo pagara y muy caro.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Mi _tête _(cabeza) me duele.

-Muy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo y te doy una pastilla para la cabeza? –ella asintió. Me puse de pie y ella también.

-Edward, tengo una pregunta, -dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Dime

-¿Por qué entiendes todo lo que digo? L_es infirmiers_ (los enfermeros) se enojaban conmigo. Me decían cosas como 'tarada' o 'loca'. No entendía el significado de esas palabras, pero por el tono de su voz sabía que no era nada bueno. Pero tú pareces entender todo lo que digo.

-Eso es porque tú hablas mi idioma, mezclado con el idioma de otro país. ¿Conoces Fracia? –pregunté mirándola a los ojos. Creí ver pasar un destello de felicidad.

-Sí, claro. He oído algunas cosas. ¿Tú lo conoces?

-No, pero planeo ir algún día, -le dije sonriendo. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo quisiera ir algún día, -suspiró profundamente y bajó la mirada.

-Algún día prometo llevarte, pero solo si prometes ser una buena niña y decirme solo la verdad en todas las sesiones que tengamos.

-Sí, -volvió a mirarme, ahora con el ceño fruncido. -¿Tú me harás hacer cosas que no quiero, como Jacob?

-No, claro que no. Jamás, -dije lleno de furia al recordar lo que había dicho sobre él.

-Lo sabía. _J'ai confiance en toi _(Confío en ti).

-Me alegra.

Comimos pizza ese día. A Bella pareció gustarle mucho. Estaba muy feliz de que su cuerpo pareciera recuperarse poco a poco. Era muy pronto para decir que había subido de peso, apenas era el segundo día. Al tercer día, Alice vio a ayudarme. Yo tenía unos asuntos pendientes en el hospital, con cierto enfermero.

Llegué a las oficinas, entré de inmediato. Vi que quedaban muchos menos enfermos. Al parecer la mayoría tenía familiares. Recorrí los pasillos buscando por él. Lo vi y mis manos se volvieron puños al instante. Cuando me vio sonrió. Maldito canalla, idiota, hipócrita enfermo. Sin pensarlo estampé mi puño con su quijada.

-Eso, es por aprovecharte de Bella, -volví a golpearlo. –Eso es por ser un idiota, -lo golpeé por tercera vez. –Y eso es por las otras pacientes de quienes estoy seguro también abusaste.

No me había dado cuenta de que había público. Tres enfermeras me miraban espantadas. Una de ellas fue a ayudarle a Jacob, quien seguía sin decir nada.

-Dr. Cullen, -dijeron detrás de mí. Me giré y ahí estaba el director general del hospital. -¿Sucede algo? ¿Tengo que recordarle que está rodeado de personas enfermas y que se alteran facilmente?

-Lo único que quiero es que quiten a este intento fallido de hombre de este hospital. Que se haga público el hecho de que abusa de las pacientes. Isabella Swan es una prueba factible de ello. Si gusta puedo enseñarle la grabación. O tal vez será mejor que se la enseñe a la policía.

-No será necesario. Creo en su palabra. El Sr. Black se irá de inmediato.

Él me miró con odio y yo lo amenacé con la mirada. Preparó sus cosas y se marchó.

-Te arrepentirás, -dijo antes de marcharse.

-Tú te arrepentirás de haber nacido si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima a Bella o a cualquier mujer.

Con eso se fue y yo regresé a mi hogar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Creo que no me expliqué muy bien el capítulo pasado. Bella tiene desde los doce años creyendo que viene de otro planeta. Cuando despertó de sus dos años de catatonía, comenzó a decir que venía de otro planeta pero solo comenzó a decir de qué planeta hasta que descubrieron Quaoar. O sea un año después. Haciendo cuentas Bella duró un año diciendo que venía de otro lugar pero sin decir de dónde, lo que fue aproximadamente, haciendo cálculos con la edad que tiene, hace 6 años, a los trece. Bien, creo que me estoy confundiendo sola, espero que me haya explicado bien. Eso lo va a decir un poco más adelante, pero solo para que supieran.**

**Algo más****, en el capítulo pasado no lo puse porque estaba más dormida que despierta cuando lo escribí, pero a Jacob sí le quitan su licencia, no puede volver a ejercer su carrera. No puede volver a trabajar en otro hospital. Es decir, no puede irse así nomás, tenía que recibir castigo.**

**Una última cosa, no sé aun cuantos capítulos va a tener pero será igual o más corto que Mi vida por la Tuya. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! :D**

**Capítulo 2:**

Las semanas pasaron y las sesiones fueron muy similares. Bella me contaba las 'costumbres' que había en su planeta. Muchas eran similares o iguales a cosas de la vida cotidiana. Como a lo que ella llamaba 'ritual de iniciación de la infancia' era un juego de beisbol. A lo que llamaba 'ritual de conjunto' era una boda. Bella creía en su propia mentira, su mente la engañaba para que creyera. La verdad es que era muy diferente a todo. Aun así seguí tratando con ella. El tema de Jacob no volvió a tocarse, se ponía alterada si lo mencionaba.

A la cuarta semana, el inicio de verano en Nueva York, Bella comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor con el ambiente. Ya no temía acercarse a mí, me trataba como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Aunque las pesadillas continuaron, siempre se levantaba gritando y llorando. Era insoportable verla sufrir de esa manera. También seguía mezclando el francés con el español. No me incomodaba, sabía ambos idiomas, pero no era algo que alguien normal haría. El calor se comenzó a ser algo insoportable. Trataba de mantener la casa fresca para comodidad de ella, pero no siempre lo lograba.

-Bella, ¿quieres jugo para el desayuno? –dije mientras terminaba de preparar su omelet.

-Sí, _s'il te plaît_ (por favor), -gritó desde su habitación. Seguí haciendo mi trabajo. Escuché pasos detrás de mí y después la respiración de Bella detrás de mi oído. -¿Qué estás preparando para el desayuno _aujourd'hui_?(hoy)

-Omelet, -dije mirándola de reojo y sonriendo. Me devolvió la sonrisa. Se veía fresca y recién bañada. Su cabello mojado estaba al los lados de su cara. Me giré y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el aliento se quedó en mi garganta. Bella estaba completamente desnuda frente a mí. Sonreía y se veía cómoda, nada insegura. Comencé a abrir y cerrar la boca, tratando de decir algo. Pero no pude. En lugar de eso tomé un mandil y se lo puse. –Bella, no… ¿Por qué…?... No está bien andar así, -logré decir al fin.

-Es solo que el cubre pieles es muy caluroso. Hace que salga líquido de mi piel, -dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando el mandil que acababa de ponerle.

-Pero Bella, eso no es algo que las personas hagan. Por lo general la gente se siente incómoda mostrando toda su…piel.

-Pero hace calor, -dijo con un puchero. Sacudí la cabeza y traté de concentrarme.

-Bien, espera aquí, -corrí a mi habitación y tomé mi bata de baño. Regresé y Bella estaba parada donde la dejé. Le puse la bata y quité el mandil. –Muy bien, cuando tengas calor y la ropa te provoque más, ponte esto. No provoca tanto calor y es cómoda. ¿Te parece cómoda?

-Huele a ti, -dijo enterrando su nariz en la bata. Reí un poco.

-Sí, huele a mí porque yo la uso a veces, cuando salgo de la ducha.

-¿Puedo quedármela? –dijo con los ojos brillantes.

-Claro Bella, puedes tomarla cuando quieras. Pero por favor, no vuelvas a aparecer sin nada de ropa, es incómodo.

-¿Soy fea? –dijo de pronto seria.

-¡No! No, al contrario. Eres muy hermosa, pero no es correcto que te vea de esa manera. ¿De acuerdo?

-Entonces esto es como un cubre pieles ligera, -dijo ignorando mi comentario, hablando para ella sola y dándose la vuelta. –Muchas gracias Edward.

-Por nada, -dije suspirando. Pasé la mano por mis cabellos y sacudí la cabeza. Esto es una prueba bastante difícil. Sonó mi móvil y me alteró un poco. -¿Hola?

-Hola, Edward. Soy Emmett. Me dijo Alice que tienes a una loca en tu casa. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Está suficientemente loca para dormir contigo? –soltó una carcajada y yo rodé los ojos.

-Es una paciente y no está loca Emmett, no la llames así.

-De acuerdo, no te enojes. Iré a tu casa la próxima semana, tengo que conocerla. Alice dice que es agradable.

-Sí, Bella también cree que ella es agradable.

-Todos aman a Alice, ese es su defecto.

-Sí, como sea. Entonces nos veremos la próxima semana. Me saludas a Rose y a Emily. Le das un gran beso a Emily, dile que la extraño y que la veré cuando pueda.

-De acuerdo, hasta pronto Edward.

Colgué y gracias a eso pude dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Seguí con lo que estaba haciendo y cuando el desayudo estuvo listo llamé a Bella. Todo sería diferente ahora, es decir, no ves a alguien desnudo y dejas de pensar en eso. Tampoco ayuda el hecho de que Bella es muy hermosa. Me reprendí mentalmente, ella era mi paciente solamente y no tengo derecho a decir nada ni acercarme a ella de otra forma que no sea como doctor.

Desayunamos tranquilamente y después de eso comenzó la terapia. Fue algo común y corriente. Bella se veía más feliz cada día y su complexión había mejorado mucho. Sus pesadillas seguían ahí, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer a menos que la llenara de somníferos. Tendría que hablar con Jasper.

Cuando terminamos hice comida. Bella se ofreció a ayudarme y lo hizo. Pensaba hacer algo de pescado frito. Le dije que después de que la sartén estuviera caliente, pusiera algo de aceite en lo que yo preparaba el pescado. Estaba empanizando y de pronto se escuchó un golpe. Me giré rápidamente y vi a Bella con los brazos extendidos y la sartén en el suelo. Me acerqué y ella me miró. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Edward, lo siento tanto. Le puse demasiado aceite y pensé en tirarlo pero cuando lo tomé estaba caliente, no pude evitarlo. L-lo s-siento, -dijo sollozando.

-Bella, no hay nada qué lamentar. Fue un accidente. Me alegra que estés bien, -miré sus manos y vi que estaban rojas. –Oh Bella, te quemaste.

-¡Lo siento! –dijo tapando su rostro. No pude evitar reír un poco. La atraje hacia mí y la abracé.

-No es nada malo, -ella siguió sollozando. –Ven, pongamos algo de hielo en tu mano. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió y la guié a otro punto de la cocina donde no estuviera la sartén. Tomé un hielo del congelador y después tomé sus manos. Estaban rojas y seguro que dejarían ampollas. Hice círculos con el hielo por su mano y sentía su mirada en mí.

-Espera aquí, voy por un ungüento para quemaduras, no toques nada más, -fui corriendo a mi botiquín de primeros auxilios y tomé el tubo y unas vendas. Regresé a la cocina y Bella estaba justo donde la había dejado. Puse algo de ungüento en sus manos y después las vendé. La miré y había una lágrima en su ojo. La limpié y sonreí.

-¿Lo ves? Todo está bien. ¿Qué te parece si no cocinamos hoy? Pediré comida china, -ella asintió. Tomé su barbilla e hice que me mirara. –Vamos Bella, di algo. Ya pasó todo.

-Gracias, -dijo medio sonriendo.

-Esa es mi chica. Ahora vamos, ve a la estancia y yo limpiaré aquí en lo que llamo a los de la comida.

Llamé y dijeron que estarían ahí en media hora. Limpié todo lo de la cocina y guardé el pescado para mañana. Cuando fui a la estancia Bella estaba sentada en el sofá. Su espalada estaba recta y su mirada distante.

-¿Bella? –dije pasando una mano frente a su cara. Parpadeó y me miró.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo apuntando al estante lleno de películas a un lado del televisor.

-Se llaman películas. ¿Nunca viste una? –dije sorprendido.

-No, no hay eso de donde yo vengo. Y en el lugar en el que estaba nunca pusieron eso.

-¿Quieres ver una? No tengo muchas películas de chicas, Alice me las regala. Tengo 'Un paseo para recordar'. Pero claro que no sabes cuál es esa, -Bella solo me miraba. Puse la película y nos sentamos a verla. La había visto millones de veces. Una tras otra gracias a Alice. Ahora mismo sentía como si estuviera con una niña pequeña. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y tenía sus piernas pegadas a su pecho. Aun traía puesta la bata que le había dado en la mañana. La comida llegó y serví los platos mientras que Bella seguía viendo la película. Tomó el plato y comió un poco. Después lo dejó en la mesa frente a nosotros y siguió viendo la película.

Yo terminé mi plato y me acomodé en el sofá, preparándome para la parte cuando le dice lo que en verdad tiene. Bella no se movía, no parpadeaba. Cuando por fin se lo dice y ella huye Bella soltó un sollozo. La miré y vi que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¿E-ella va a m-morir? –dijo con voz débil. No volvió a decir nada más. Solo siguió observando hasta que terminó. El en momento en el que se acabó Bella rompió en llanto. Me acerqué y la abracé.

-Calma Bella, solo es una película.

-Pero ella murió, -dijo entre sollozos.

-Es mentira Bella, ellos actúan. Es una novela solamente, ficción, -ella se relajó un poco. No se alejó y yo no me alejé tampoco. Su cabeza estaba debajo de mi barbilla y su cara enterrada en mi pecho. Era reconfortante tenerla en mis brazos. Sentía como si tuviera que defenderla del mundo pero sin dejar que se enfrentara a él. –Veamos una película de chicos, ¿Qué te parece? Esas no son para llorar, -asintió. Me puse de pie y puse la película de Transformers. Eso sí que era de niños. La vimos en silencio, Bella se acercó a mí y puso su cabeza en mi hombro. La abracé por la cintura y la pegué más a mí. Cuando terminó Bella estaba dormida. Apagué el televisor. Tomé a Bella en brazos y la llevé hasta su habitación.

La recosté en la cama y la tapé. Se puso en posición fetal como siempre. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta pero escuché que Bella hablaba. Me giré y estaba comenzando a tener pesadillas. Se movía incómodamente y hacía ademanes con las manos.

-No, -comenzó diciendo por lo bajo. -¡No! ¡Déjame! Por favor, -comenzó a sollozar y gritar al mismo tiempo. -¡Mamá! –no había dicho eso en noches anteriores. Me acerqué y quité sus manos ya que se estaba lastimando, enterrando sus uñas en el pecho. La tomé en brazos y la presioné contra mi pecho con fuerza para que dejara de estremecerse. –Edward, -suspiró. La miré pero seguía dormida. Había dicho mi nombre en sueños. Un extraño calor invadió mi corazón.

-Calma, ya estoy aquí. Nada te pasará, -besé su frente logrando que relajara su semblante. La recosté pero sus dedos estaban aferrados a mi camisa. Intenté soltarlos pero era imposible.

-Por favor, -la miré y ahora sí estaba despierta. –Quédate conmigo esta noche.

-Bella no es correcto, -dije con pocas fuerzas. También quería quedarme y acunarla, ahuyentar sus pesadillas.

-Por favor, -me rogó de nuevo. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Suspiré y me recosté a su lado. Ella de inmediato se acercó a mí y encajábamos perfectamente. Ella en mis brazos era como si hubiéramos nacido pegados. Quité la colcha de la cama, hacía calor después de todo. Puse un brazo en su cintura y la abracé. El sueño me golpeó unos minutos después.

La semana terminó y el domingo llevé a Bella al cine. Ella nunca había estado ahí. Terminaron por sacarnos de la sala después de que Bella se pusiera a gritarle al protagonista de la película. Nunca había escuchado a una mujer decir tantas palabras de ese tipo.

El lunes por la mañana recibí una llamada.

-¿Hola? –contesté cuando terminé de lavar mis dientes.

-¿Es el Dr. Edward Cullen? –preguntó una mujer.

-Así es, ¿Quién habla?

-Buenos días Dr. Cullen. Habla Heidi de las oficinas de Dialnet.

-Ah claro.

-Hablaba para confirmar la cita que tendrá lugar dentro de dos semanas en las oficinas del hospital a las 9 de la mañana.

-Sí, ahí estaré.

-Muy bien, lo esperamos Dr. Cullen. Que pase un buen día.

Colgó tan pronto terminó de hablar. Dos semanas, solamente dos semanas. De pronto me sentí inútil, Bella no había mejorado mucho. Sus pesadillas seguían ahí, su mezcla de idiomas y sobre todo la creencia de que viene de otro planeta. Y lo peor es que consideraba que empeoraba. Esta última semana había estado tan sensible a todo. Si no lloraba se enojaba o de pronto volvía a ser feliz. Era todo tan confuso. Desayunamos en silencio y Bella se veía algo deprimida.

Cuando comenzó la sesión Bella seguía sin decir nada.

-Bella, ¿te ocurre algo? –dije poniéndome a su lado. Ella negó con la cabeza y no me miró. Suspiré y volví a mi silla detrás del escritorio. -¿Qué tienes para contarme ahora? –dije tratando de animarla.

-_Rien_ (nada) –siguió sin mirarme y me acerqué de nuevo a ella.

-Bella, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras. ¿No confías en mí? –dijo acariciando su brazo.

-¿Lo que sea? –dijo mirándome de pronto.

-Claro, lo que sea que tú quieras.

-_Es-tu sûr ? _(¿Estás seguro?) –asentí. Ella suspiró y tomó mi mano. La puso sobre uno de sus senos. Asustado la quité y me puse de pie. -¿Qué sucede? –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Bella, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Iba a mostrarte donde me duele, -dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Oh Dios, esto es tan difícil. –Ya entiendo, soy fea, -se puso de pie y me esquivó. Escuché la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con fuerza. Golpeé el escritorio y después enterré los dedos en mi cabello. ¿Cómo darle a entender a alguien que la deseas si ella ni siquiera lo ha sentido antes? Me sentía tan frustrado. Y para mi mala suerte, Emmett llegó en la tarde.

-¡Edward, hermano! –dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Emmett, -dije sin mucha emoción.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Cómo vas con la l…Bella? –lo fulminé con la mirada y él sonrió. –Lo siento.

-No importa, pasa.

Se sentó en el sofá y yo fui por dos refrescos. Le pasé uno y me quedé ahí, sin decir nada.

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Emmett después de un rato.

-Nada, es solo que no sé qué le pasa a Bella. Es como si todo lo que duré estudiando no valiera la pena porque no sé cómo ayudar a una persona que de verdad me importa.

-Te importa ¿huh? –rayos, Emmett había captado esa frase. No debí decir eso. Sí, Bella me importa pero no debí haberlo dicho en voz alta.

-Sí Emmett, me importa como una paciente.

-Escucha Edward, puede que sea inmaduro en ocasiones pero no significa que esté estúpido, -dijo de forma muy seria.

-Lo sé, nunca dije eso.

-Entonces no niegues que Bella te importa un grado más que como paciente.

-Está bien, lo admito. Pero no tiene nada que ver, no puedo estar con ella. Está trastornada, creo que debió sufrir abuso y quizá algo más. No lo sé, sus sueños siempre son como si alguien se estuviera aprovechando de ella.

-Alice me contó del tal Jacob, nunca creí que fuera capaz de golpear a alguien, -suspiré y miré a los ojos a Emmett.

-No sé cómo decirlo, pero desde el primer momento en que vi a Bella supe que ella era diferente, que me importaba sin siquiera conocerla. Y cuando supe que ese… Jacob había abusado de ella, sentí una gran ola de coraje.

-Se llama destino o amor a primera vista. Apuesto a que si ella estuviera bien de salud se hubieran encontrado de una manera u otra. Puede que sea difícil ahora, pero verás que cuando logres curarla todo será mejor.

-Ese es el problema, no tengo suficiente fe en mí como para creer que podré curarla. Su mente es un laberinto en el que me estoy perdiendo más cada día, -suspiré profundamente, cerré los ojo y dejé caer la cabeza en el sillón. Escuché que Emmett se ahogaba con su bebida.

-Ahora veo por qué la conservas, -dijo tosiendo. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré, él miraba al frente. Ahí estaba Bella de nuevo, desnuda. –Wow.

Eso me causó otra ola de enojo. Corrí y tapé a Bella con mi cuerpo. -¡Emmett lárgate de aquí!

-Oh vamos Edward, soy un hombre no un monje, -gruñí y comencé a jalar a Bella hacia otro cuarto. Cuando llegamos Quité rápidamente mi playera y se la puse.

-Bella, ya habíamos hablado de esto, -la miré y ella no me miró.

-Lo siento, estaba buscando mi cubre pieles ligera. No está en mi habitación.

-Tienes razón la lavé. Voy por ella, por favor no salgas de aquí, -ella me miró y vi que tenía los ojos llorosos de nuevo. –Oh no, Bella no llores, por favor.

-Estás enfadado conmigo, -dijo sollozando. –Soy una vergüenza.

La abracé y ella se relajó un poco. –No estoy enojado contigo, solo me sorprendiste. No estoy muy acostumbrado ver a una mujer desnuda, ni siquiera a un hombre. No llores, -tomé su rostro en mis manos y limpié sus lágrimas con mis pulgares. –Voy por la bata, ahora vuelvo.

Salí de la habitación y fui al cuarto de lavado. Tomé la bata de la secadora y caminé de vuelta a la habitación. Por suerte se cambió rápido mientras yo estaba de espaldas a ella. Me pasó la playera y me la puse.

-Ya no huele a ti, -dijo cuando me giré.

-No, huele mejor. Huele a limpio.

-No, es mejor tu olor.

-Muy bien, pero ahora es tuya, no puede oler a mí. Vamos, te presentaré a mi hermano.

Emmett se llevó muy bien con Bella. Hacía bromas pero Bella no las entendía, por suerte. Pasamos la tarde platicando y Emmett prometió traer a Rosalie y a Emily algún día para que las conociera.

Al día siguiente desperté con un horrendo dolor de cabeza. Tomé dos pastillas y fui al consultorio con Bella. Comenzamos como siempre, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Bella me preguntaba sobre cosas que habíamos 'en la tierra'. Mi humor no era muy bueno, así que traté de ser paciente.

-¿Entonces tienen a dos personas que las cuidan cuando son pequeños, -dijo Bella cuando le expliqué lo que eran los padres. -C_'est intéressant _(interesante)

-Bella, ¿podrías por favor dejar de mezclar los idiomas?

-No mezclo nada, así es como hablamos en mi plan…

-¡No hay ningún otro planeta Bella! Tú eres de aquí, el problema es que en tu cabeza hay algo que… -me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y me callé. La miré y ella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y llorosos. ¡Mierda! –Bella, lo siento tanto. No quise decir eso. Yo solo…

-Quiero ir a mi habitación ahora, -se puso de pie y se marchó. Eso empeoró el dolor de cabeza.

Más tarde ese día entré en su habitación pero Bella estaba dormida. Quería disculparme, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Si pudiera me patearía a mí mismo. Observé su silueta, no estaba tapada. Noté que el colchón tenía manchas, rojas. Al principio me asusté, pero después lo comprendí. Los cambios de humor, la sensibilidad, el dolor en el pecho. Golpeé mi frente sintiéndome estúpido. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes. Salí de la habitación y llamé a Alice. Media hora después tenía a Alice en mi puerta con bolsas y Jasper detrás de ella. Los saludé a ambos y Alice se fue con Bella. Jasper y yo nos quedamos en la sala, hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti? –dije con tono cansado.

-Pues, lo mismo de siempre. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Supongo que Alice ya te habrá hablado del caso en el que estoy trabajando. Es tan difícil Jasper, no sé nada de mujeres y ahora tengo que atender una que se cree de otro mundo. Es imposible. La he visto sin ropa exactamente tres veces, eso debe afectar la objetividad en el caso, ¿no crees? –para mi sorpresa él rió.

-Hay Edward, solo afecta si realmente te interesas por esa paciente. Si ella te afecta. ¿Qué has averiguado? Alice dijo que podía ser algo en su pasado.

-Sí, pero creo que solo viene a ella cuando está dormida. En las noches siempre tiene pesadillas y por lo que puedo interpretar creo que alguien abusó de ella y no solo una vez.

-Conozco a un doctor que es especialista en hacerte recordar cosas de tu pasado. Cosas que normalmente no recuerdas. Se mete en tu cabeza y abre puertas de recuerdos que no sabías que tenías. Puedes intentarlo, solo para ver si tus sospechas son correctas.

-Es una buena idea, lo intentaré.

-Aquí tienes el teléfono, -dijo dándome una tarjeta. Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato.

-¿Sabes? No entiendo cómo trataron _ese_ asunto en el hospital. Es decir, Bella debió tener su primer periodo a los doce o trece. ¿Cómo le ha hecho estos 6 o 7 años? –dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

-No tengo idea, al igual que ella. Fui tan estúpido, ella trató de explicarme que tenía dolor y yo solo la ignoré.

-No te culpes, nunca podríamos saber. Somos hombres y no pensamos en ese tipo de cosas. Probablemente si te decía que le dolía el estómago le hubieras dado Bismutol en lugar de ibuprofeno.

-Tienes razón.

Hablamos un poco más y después llegó Alice. Me despedí de ellos y fui a ver a Bella. Alice había cambiado las sábanas y puesto un cobertor más ligero. Ella estaba recostada en posición fetal pero no dormía.

-¿Bella? –ella no se giró. Me senté en su cama y la sacudí un poco. –Bella, necesito hablar contigo.

-No me gusta estar aquí, -dijo con voz débil. Eso me dolió, de verdad la había lastimado.

-Si te sientes muy incómoda puedo hablar con el hospital para que te traslade a otro lugar y te consigan otro doctor, -dije con todo el dolor de mi corazón. No quería que se fuera.

-No me refiero a tu casa, no quiero estar aquí en la tierra. Quiero irme a mi hogar, -dijo comenzando a sollozar un poco.

-Yo no quiero que te vayas de este planeta, -dije son pensar en las consecuencias. Ella se sentó y me miró.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi amiga, no quiero que te vayas. ¿Es tan malo todo esto? –le sonreí un poco.

-Me duele, no quiero que eso pase.

-Bella, ¿no habías tenido esto antes?

-Solo duraba un día. Cuando me quejaba ellos me dormían por días y no sentía nada. Pero ahora no puedo dormir por el dolor.

-Hay medicinas para eso, no tienes que quedarte dormida todo el tiempo. Eso no es bueno para tu cuerpo. Prométeme que la próxima vez que te sientas así me lo dirás, -ella asintió. –Muy bien, es hora de dormir.

Ella sonrió un poco y volvió a recostarse. Me acerqué y besé su frente. –Que descanses Bella.

**Lamento haber tardado en actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews!! :D**


	3. Capítulo 3

Faltaba solamente una semana para ir con los directores de Dialnet a presentar los avances en el caso de Bella. Había estado tratando de averiguar algo pero Bella se resistía.

-Vamos Bella, dentro de ti tienes que saber que lo que estás viviendo es una fantasía, no hay forma de que vengas de otro planeta. Si fuera así podrías recordar como llegaste aquí. Ni siquiera sé si haya vida en otros planetas. Mucho menos en Quaoar.

-No entiendo por qué quieres que cambie, es la forma en la que soy Edward. Si no me quieres me puedo ir, -suspiré frustrado.

-Te he dicho incontables veces que no quiero que te vayas. El problema es que cuando los directores del hospital quieran ver si ya eres de este planeta y vean que no, entonces sí que no me volverás a ver, -me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Su labio inferior tembló.

-¿Si finjo ser de aquí me dejarán quedarme? –dijo con voz quebradiza.

-Esa no es una forma de repararlo. Si pasamos a la siguiente fase querrán ver cómo te desarrollas en el entorno social. Y esa es otra cosa que no podemos hacer porque sigues mezclando idiomas.

-No es mi culpa, -dijo con voz histérica. –Trato de hacer lo que puedo Edward, en serio. C_e n'est pas ma faute _(no es mi culpa).

-¿Lo ves? Ahí está de nuevo. Sí Bella, sí es tu culpa. No puedes andar hablando francés en un lugar donde hablan español.

-No puedo evitarlo, las palabras salen de mi boca, solas. Edward, no dejes que me lleven. Tú me has tratado bien y también _la petite lutin_ (la pequeña duende)…

-Alice, se llama Alice. Si quieres decirlo di la pequeña duende pero no lo digas en francés.

-También Alice. Si me llevas habrá más personas como Jacob, -se estremeció involuntariamente.

-Entonces tenemos que mejorar. Si no dejas de mezclar los idiomas ni dejas de pensar que vienes de otro planeta entonces te llevarán con otro doctor.

-Pero es así Edward, vengo que otro planeta y mi forma de hablar es diferente. ¿Quieres que sea como todos? Puedo fingir serlo si eso me hace quedarme contigo.

-¿Harás lo que sea con tal de quedarte? –ella asintió. –Muy bien, iremos a ver a otro doctor, es diferente. Él ve a través de tu cabeza y saca recuerdos. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

-Si es necesario para quedarme lo haré.

Al día siguiente fuimos a buscar al Dr. James Nomad. Esperamos por un rato antes de pasar. Me saludó con un apretón de manos y vi que veía a Bella como si la evaluara.

-Muy bien, Dr. Cullen, Jasper habla muy bien de ti. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Bueno, Isabella Swan es mi paciente y ella necesita buscar recuerdos de la niñez y algo que le ayude a comprender que es de aquí.

-Eso es fácil. Veamos, -se giró hacia Bella. –Isabella, cariño, ¿puedes sentarte en ese sofá de allá?

Era uno alargado como el de mi oficina. Bella me miró y le sonreí para asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Fue a sentarse. James tomó el teléfono y dijo algo rápido a la recepcionista. No entendí lo que dijo. Minutos después, mientras James se preparaba, llegaron dos hombres con uniforme azul. Ambos eran enormes. Miré a James y él me sonrió o al menos lo intentó.

-Son solo como precaución, -dijo apuntando a los dos hombres con la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño pero no dije nada. –Empecemos, -se acercó a Bella y se sentó frente a ella en una silla. James me indicó que me quedara en una esquina, donde también había una silla. Me senté y observé.

Comenzó a hablarle en forma suave, había que admitir que cuando quería podía sonar amable. Después de unos momentos Bella estaba en un estado entre la consciencia y el sueño.

-Muy bien, Isabella, necesito que me digas qué ves.

-Veo un pasillo, con muchas puertas, -dijo con voz extraña.

-Muy bien, ¿puedes entrar en una de las habitaciones para mí cariño? –Bella frunció el ceño. -Ahora dime lo que está dentro de la habitación, -noté que Bella dejó de fruncir el ceño y ahora parecía sorprendida. Sus cejas estaban levantadas.

-Soy yo, tengo 5 años, -sonrió y vi una lágrima asomar su ojo. –Ahí está mi mamá. Está preparando algo en la cocina. Está bailando y cantando mientras yo solo la observo desde la mesa, estoy esperando por la comida. Me la sirve y no está rica, le digo a mi mamá y ella se ríe. 'Tendré que darte galletas de nuevo' dice sonriendo. Me da galletas con chocolate y leche. Cuando termino suena la puerta de la entrada. Mi mamá se ve asustada. 'Sube a tu habitación' me dice con voz preocupada. Hay alguien, un hombre que está gritando a mi mamá. Yo me asusto y me escondo en la alacena. El hombre comienza a golpear a mi mamá, -por debajo de sus párpados podía ver el movimiento de sus ojos. Estaba llorando. –La deja inconsciente y yo grito, -se tapó la boca con las manos y negó con la cabeza. –Me encontró comienzo a gritar y él me golpea, -dejó de hablar y comenzó a alterarse, haciendo los mismos ademanes que hace cuando tiene pesadillas. Comenzó a gritar y me puse de pie pero James me frenó.

-Espera, -se giró hacia Bella. –Isabella, quiero que vuelvas a mí, despierta -Bella dejó de moverse y cayó en el sofá. Aun tenía un gesto de inconformidad en su rostro. Quería abrazarla para calmar su dolor. Nunca dijo la palabra papá. Tendría que estudiar a profundidad la historia de Reneé y Charlie Swan. Bella abrió los ojos y comenzó a ver alrededor. Yo seguía de pie. Comenzó a sollozar y no pude soportarlo. Fui con ella y la abracé. Se veía más delicada y vulnerable que antes. Su cuerpo se estremecía con cada sollozo y yo solo podía presionarla contra mi pecho. Después de un momento ella se quedó dormida.

-Eso fue interesante, -dijo James. Lo miré y estaba sonriendo de forma macabra.

-Creo que esto terminó, ya nos vamos, -tomé a Bella en brazos y la llevé al auto. Fui hasta la casa y la recosté en su cama. Ella de inmediato se puso en posición fetal. La tapé y me fui. Fui a mi estudio y comencé a unir piezas. En su historial decía que sus padres habían estado juntos hasta que Bella cumplió tres años, su padre murió en una persecución. Su madre volvió a casarse un año después. Un hombre llamado Phil. Su madre murió cuando Bella tenía 10 pero no dice como. Nunca se supo nada más de Phil, no lo investigaron dado que nunca tuvo ningún derecho sobre la niña.

Entonces había sido su padrastro. Él abusaba de ella y de su madre. O la golpeaba. Enterré la cara en mis manos. Bella había pasado por tanto. Pero aun así no fue eso lo que la traumó. Tuvo que ser el perder a su madre. No la culpaba por querer escapar de este mundo. Le había tocado vivir puras malas experiencias. Y no solo en su hogar, también después. Siete años de hospital en hospital con gente abusando de ella, aprovechándose de su condición. No me sorprende que su mente construya ese tipo de barreras. La mente humana es tan compleja.

Escuché ruidos en la cocina y me levanté. Fui hacia allá y Bella estaba parada con su bata y el cabello húmedo. Había estado tan centrado en mis pensamientos que no escuché la ducha.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces? –estaba cortando verduras. No respondió. Me acerqué y ella continuó picando. Hizo un movimiento y se cortó el dedo. Comenzó a salir mucha sangre. No era muy grande la herida pero aun así sangraba mucho. No hizo nada, solo se quedó observando la herida. Tomé su mano y la lavé rápidamente. –No te muevas, voy por el botiquín, -corrí y tomé el botiquín del baño. Cuando volví ella seguía ahí sin hacer nada, su herida siguió sangrando. La limpié y presioné un poco para que dejara de sangrar. Le puse un bandita. –Bella, háblame.

-No quería recordar, -dijo en un susurro.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Yo no quería recordar! –comenzó a llorar y a golpear mi pecho. -¡Fue tu culpa! Yo no quería volver a ver eso. Ahora está en mi cabeza, una y otra y otra vez. ¡Cada vez que cierro los ojos! –dejé que se desahogara y cuando se calmó la abracé. –Yo no quería… -dijo sollozando.

-Ya Bella, lo siento. Es necesario, de esa forma podrás sanar. Si logras recuperarte yo me encargaré de mostrarte lo bueno de este mundo, nunca nadie volverá a lastimarte. Estarás conmigo y con Alice, todos te queremos en esta familia Bella. Serás parte de mi familia, -estaba acariciando su cabello. Ella se fue calmando poco a poco. Levantó la cabeza y me miró. Limpié sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.

-¿Tú me quieres? –asentí y sonreí un poco. Volvió a enterrar su rostro en mi pecho. –Yo también te quiero, -mi corazón se saltó un latido al oírla pronunciar esas palabras. Ella de verdad me quería.

Los días pasaron y Bella y yo nos hicimos un poco más unidos. Aunque ella seguía mezclando el francés de vez en cuando. Al menos ahora decía que era de la Tierra. El día de la audiencia llegó, estaba muy nervioso. Había estado preparando mi discurso y todos los puntos del caso muy bien durante toda la semana. Cuando entré a la sala había tres hombres, según supe se llamaban Aro, Cayo y Marco. Los tres vestían trajes caros y elegantes. El del centro me miró y sonrió.

-Edward, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Cómo está tu padre? –fruncí el ceño y el rió. –Disculpa mi mala educación, seguro que no me recuerdas. Cuando te conocí llevabas pañales. Soy Aro Di Salvo, amigo de tu padre. Dime como se encuentra.

-No lo sé señor, en lo que a mí concierne, dejé de tener padre hace cuatro años, -dije entre dientes y con la mandíbula tensa.

-Vaya, no tenía idea. Bueno, me comunicaré con él después. Ahora háblame de tu caso, tienes una paciente muy interesante ¿no lo crees? –asentí. –Muy bien, ¿Qué me traes?

-Isabella Swan tiene 19 años, de los cuales 7 se ha pasado con un problema psicológico. Afirmaba venir de otro planeta y mezclaba los idiomas, el español y el francés. Dos años antes estuvo en estado catatónico y la encontraron a los 10 años en la calle. Por medio de sus huellas descubrieron quien era, buscaron a la madre pero estaba muerta, al igual que el papá. El padrastro de Isabella, Phil Dwyer, se fue y no supieron nada más de él. La primera semana que Bella estuvo conmigo descubrí que en el hospital Dialnet había un enfermero que abusaba de ella. Por las noches ella tiene pesadillas en las que hace ademanes de quitarse algo o a alguien de encima. Dice cosas como 'No', 'No de nuevo, por favor' y la última vez pronunció la palabra 'Mamá'. Esos acontecimientos me llevaron a suponer que sufrió de maltrato o abuso por parte del padrastro. Un doctor que es amigo mío me recomendó que la llevara con un psicólogo encargado de regresar a los recuerdos perdidos. Isabella fue a una consulta y pudimos comprobar que en efecto había sido abusada o golpeada. Los recuerdos que el doctor James Nomad trajo de vuelta hicieron que Isabella se diera cuenta de donde viene realmente. El problema es que sigue estado traumatizada por lo que vivió. Necesitará de muchas terapias y consultas con un psicólogo. Aun falta que mejore un poco en cuanto a su habla, ya que continúa mezclando los idiomas, -me sentí aliviado después de haber terminado un discurso tan grande.

-Bien, bien. Hiciste todo eso en solamente dos meses. Eso es increíble, eres un psicólogo excelente. Desde pequeño sabías como meterte en la mente de las personas.

-Gracias Sr. Di Salvo.

-Llámame Aro. Ahora discutiré eso con mis hermanos y podré decirte cuál es el paso siguiente. Mi secretaria Heidi te dirá cuando volver a entrar, -asentí y salí de la sala. Ahí estaba Bella sentada esperándome. Me vio y sonrió nerviosamente. Le contesté para que supiera que todo estaba bien. Esperamos por media hora antes de que me dejaran pasar de nuevo. –Hemos llegado a una conclusión. Dado que la forma más rápida de obtener resultados fue por medio del Dr. James Nomad, recomendamos que se haga una segunda cita. Deberán buscar el momento exacto en el que Isabella comenzó su trauma. Debió presenciar algo o debieron hacerle algo muy malo. Solo esperamos que tengas mucha suerte Edward.

-Sr. Aro, si me permite, -asintió y continué. –Fue una experiencia mala para Bella. El recordar todo eso hizo que su mente derrumbara las paredes construidas durante años en solo segundos. No me parece que sea lo más adecuado.

-Por suerte Dr. Cullen, no eres tú quien da las órdenes, -dijo Cayo. Me quedé callado y asentí.

-Solo será una sesión más Edward, tu amiguita estará bien. Esperamos verte dentro de dos meses más con nuevos avances y con un poco de suerte Isabella quedará completamente curada, -_no creo que eso sea posible_, pensé para mí. Una persona no puede sufrir tanto y no quedar traumada.

Salí de las oficinas de Dialnet echando pestes. No quería que Bella volviera a pasar por eso. Llegué a casa aun molesto. Olía a comida. Fui hasta la comida y Bella estaba parada junto a la mesa, la mesa tenía un mantel, dos platos de algo que se veía apetitoso, vino, dos copas. Todo se veía increíble y Bella también. Traía puesto un lindo vestido azul marino que le llegaba a las rodillas, no tenía tirantes, dejando ver sus hombros. Su sonrisa, sí su sonrisa era radiante. Se veía orgullosa de sí misma.

-Bella, ¿Qué es todo esto? –dije caminando despacio.

-Una comida, tú, yo y el vino. Por la audiencia, -retorció las manos nerviosamente. –He estado teniendo recuerdos repentinos, vienen y se van. La mayoría son buenos, -levantó la mirada y sonrió. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. –La mayoría de mi madre. Al parecer yo cocinaba porque mi madre era pésima en eso, -bajó la mirada de nuevo y vi una lágrima caer. –Este era su platillo favorito. Alice me ayudó a comprar las cosas. Espero que te guste, -me acerqué y la abracé.

-Es hermoso todo esto, no tenías por qué hacerlo. Siento mucho que estés sufriendo recuerdos repentinos, no creí que las sesiones con James pudieran hacer eso. Creí que era solo en la sesión.

-No importa, es mejor. Así respondo las dudas que tengo, -enterró su cara en mi cuello y aspiró. –Hueles tan bien, -susurró.

-Gracias.

La cena estuvo deliciosa después de eso fuimos a ver televisión un rato.

-¿Cómo te fue en la audiencia? –preguntó Bella cuando íbamos a dormir.

-Si he de ser sincero, me fue mal. Quieren que te lleve de nuevo con James, -dije sin mirarla.

-¿T-tengo que ir? –dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Traté de hablar con los doctores, pero no me escucharon. Temo que me quiten tu caso si no obedezco.

-Está bien, solo dime cuando será para prepararme, -la miré y asentí.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, de verdad no quería que esto pasara así.

-Es parte de tu trabajo Edward, no es tu culpa. Tú solo me estás ayudando a sanar, -me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. –Que descanses Edward.

Esa noche, por primera vez desde que había venido a esta casa, Bella no tuvo pesadillas. Estuve pendiente de ella, ver si tal vez empeoraba. Pero no, no tuvo pesadillas. Eso era una buena señal. Solo quería que se mejorara para poder cumplir mi promesa y mostrarle que en el mundo hay algo más que maltrato y odio. Demostrarle lo mucho que la quería y la deseaba.

La siguiente semana volvimos al consultorio de James. Hizo de nuevo eso de dejarla en estado inconsciente y comenzó a hablarle. Bella 'abrió una puerta de su mente' y relató lo que veía.

-Es muy parecida a la última, pero ahora tengo 10 años y estoy cocinando. Me madre me ayuda a poner los platos. Alguien llega y mi mamá suspira. Ella no lo sabe, ella no sabe que por las noches Phil va a mi habitación, -la voz de Bella se quebró. –Phil empieza a gritar y mi madre me dice que suba. Pero en esta ocasión no la obedezco, no quiero que la golpeé a ella. Me creo fuerte. Phil le da una bofetada, -un sollozo ahogado salió de su garganta. –Me lanzo contra él y mi mamá grita. Me dice que me vaya que la deje. Él dice cosas como 'pequeña zorrita' o 'perra'. Comienza a golpearme, una y otra vez. Mi labio está sangrando. Mi madre intenta defenderme pero él es más fuerte. La avienta y sigue conmigo. Me arranca… -se quedó callada y se estremeció. Quería abrazarla más que nada. –me arranca la ropa. Y sigue golpeándome, estoy casi inconsciente, empiezo a ver manchas y se empieza a volver negro todo a mi alrededor. Mi madre se levanta y ataca a Phil, trata de defenderme. Quiero decirle que me deje morir, que la quiero. Pero no puedo hablar. Mis ojos se sientes pesados. Logro mantenerme despierta. Phil toma un cuchillo y… -se tapó la boca con sus manos y negó con la cabeza. -¡Basta! –gritó moviéndose a los lados, retorciéndose. -¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡NO! ¡Mamá!

-Basta, -dije poniéndome de pie. James me detuvo.

-Isabella ,dime lo que viste, -su voz era un tono entre suave y demandante.

-No…puedo…él… ¡Él la mató! –comenzó a gritar como si tuviera mucho dolor. Los mismos guardias de la sesión pasada se acercaron y la tomaron por los brazos y las piernas. Ella se retorcía. La tomaban con mucha fuerza, podía ver que habría hematomas en su piel.

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Despiértela! Está sufriendo, -le dije a James. Él me ignoró.

-Isabella, dime lo que ves. Es necesario, -Bella no dejó de moverse y ellos la tomaban con más fuerza.

-¡No, no quiero verlo! ¡Mi mamá! –comenzó a llorar y a retorcerse con más fuerza.

-¡Basta, ya! –dije yendo a su lado. -¡Suéltenla, la lastiman! –los miré y los guardias la soltaron. La tomé en mis brazos y ella seguía gritando. –Bella, querida. Ya, Bella. Todo está bien. Él no está aquí, nadie te volverá a lastimar, -dije en su oído. Sus jadeos sonaban como si se estuviera esforzando mucho. Su corazón estaba muy acelerado. Acaricié su cabello y ella me reconoció. Tomó mi camisa con fuerza en sus manos. Su respiración fue bajando, pero aun salía en jadeos. –Bella, amor. Vuelve a mí, -dije sobre su cabello.

-No lo hará, -dijo James. –Isabella, dime lo que viste y qué pasó después, -James me miraba como si fuera su premio gordo, pero no entendí por qué.

-Él la mató y salió corriendo. Yo también salí corriendo, me perdí, no sabía dónde estaba. Alguien me recogió y me metió en un auto, después todo se vuelve negro.

-Eso es Isabella, muy bien. Ahora cariño, vuelve a mí, -dijo James con voz dulce. Bella se relajó sobre mí, pero no despertó. La abracé y besé su frente. –Esto es muy interesante. No tengo que recordarle Dr. Cullen que las relaciones doctor-paciente están prohibidas.

-No tenemos ninguna relación anormal, ella es mi paciente, yo su doctor. Eso es todo.

-No me parece que sea así, -dijo sonriendo de forma maligna. –Si me permite decirlo, la dirección del Dialnet no aprobará su relación. Si lo descubren podrían transferirlo. Tomaré el caso si eso sucede.

-Como dije, no tengo ninguna relación con ella, -me puse de pie y me fui. Llegamos a la casa y esta vez no dudé en recostarme a su lado. La atraje hacia mí y me dormí con ella.

La última pieza del rompecabezas ya estaba ahí. Phil había matado a Reneé frente a Bella. Eso haría que cualquier persona se traume. La abracé con más fuerza y enterré mi rostro en su cabello.

-Nadie volverá a lastimarte Bella, te quiero.

**Lamento haber tardado, la señorita inspiración se fue. Lo bueno es que el muso no jaja.**

**Dejen Reviews y les agradezco enormemente que los dejen. Para que sepan, a partir de 26 de junio podré responderlos. Aunque sea con un 'gracias por tu comentario'. GRACIAS :D**

**No hago esto seguido pero necesito que por favor me animen un poco. Hoy subí un ONE SHOT y quisiera saber sus opiniones. Solo pasen y digan algo como 'Si' 'No' '¿Qué demonios haces en esta página?' Cosas de ese tipo. Por favor. **

**Algo rápidamente, para aquellos que leen esta historia pero no tienen cuenta en Fanfic, ya pueden dejar anónimos. Es solo que creo que con los anónimos hay más posibilidades de que te insulten y me gusta que si me ofenden, den la cara.**

**Muy bien, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Byebye**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Al siguiente día creí que todo sería mejor. Que quizá al momento en que Bella supiera la verdadera razón del por qué su mente creaba ese tipo de escudo ella reaccionaría y regresaría a la realidad. Pero desgraciadamente no fue así. Ella empeoró, su mente hizo un escudo más grande. Las paredes que protegían su razonamiento se ensancharon, haciendo que empeorara. Volvió a la estúpida idea de que venía de otro planeta y se aisló de todos, incluyéndome.

Supongo que eso fue lo que más me dolió. Ella no me hablaba o si lo hacía era mínimo. Volvió también a mezclar idiomas. Sentía como si todas mis esperanzas se hubieran marchado. Bella no hablaba conmigo y sentía miedo de mí. No me dejaba acercarme, no me dejaba curarla, protegerla y sobre todo amarla.

Sí, al fin había descubierto lo que yo realmente sentía por ella. Amor, yo amaba a Bella más que a mi propia vida. Maldije a Aro por haberme obligado a llevarla con James. Eso lo había empeorado todo. Ella dejó de comer también, lo cual era lo peor, dado que se debilitaba.

-Bella, -estábamos en una de las tantas sesiones que no tenían ningún fin más que darle un golpe a mi corazón al ver que ella no respondía. Me acerqué cuidadosamente, no me rechazaba quitándome, pero no se acercaba a mí. –Bella, cariño, tienes que hablar conmigo para poder ayudarte.

-No quiero hablar. Quiero volver de donde vine, quiero estar sola. Por favor Edward, diles que vengan por mí, -comenzó a sollozar. Hacía días que no veía otra reacción por su parte. Siempre lloraba, ya no sonreía. La atraje a mis brazos y pegué su cara en mi pecho.

-No quiero que te vayas, -susurré en su oído. Ella se estremeció ligeramente. Moví mis labios a su mejilla, oliendo su piel mientras que mis manos viajaban a su cintura. Sonó el timbre de la puerta, haciendo que volviera a la realidad. Me di cuenta de que si no me hubieran detenido la hubiera besado. Me puse de pie algo sobresaltado y fui hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta esperé a cualquier persona menos a quien estaba ahí.

-Oh Edward, -dijo abrazándome con mucha fuerza y sollozando. Yo seguía sin responder. La abracé poco a poco aun sin comprender.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dije separándome y mirándola con los ojos como platos.

-Que forma tan horrible de recibir a tu madre, Edward.

-Lo siento, es solo que… ¿Qué haces aquí…madre?

-Ja, ja –dijo con ironía. -¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi hijo?

-Sabes que puedes, pero no me dijiste nada.

-Bueno, en realdad vine porque Alice me llamó. Dijo que tenía una emergencia. Nunca adivinarás qué era, -rodé los ojos.

-¿No había zapatos de los que quería y tenía una fiesta muy importante?

-No, es una buena noticia de hecho. Me hace sentir un poco vieja pero lo superaré.

-¿Vieja? La última vez que te sentiste vieja fue cuando Rosalie y Emmett iban a tener a… ¡Oh Dios Mío! Alice está embarazada, -me tapé la boca de la impresión. Mi madre estaba casi brillando de felicidad. Su sonrisa era enorme. Me abrazó y esta vez respondí con la misma emoción. Jasper debía estar rebosando de la felicidad.

-Quería decírtelo ella pero ya sabes cómo es tu hermana, -rodó los ojos. –Haciendo compras desde ahorita. Ayer convocó a todos, pero dijo que estabas ocupado, tu padr… -se calló y bajó la mirada, poniendo una mano en su frente. Era un gesto que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Temblaba ligeramente. –Emily está muy grande. ¿La has visto últimamente? Dios, esa niña va a ser tan grande como su padre.

-Es de familia, Rosalie es alta también, -dije sintiéndome algo culpable. Mi madre no tenía la culpa de nada, pero aun así se llevaba la peor parte. Me abrazó.

-Te extrañé tanto Edward, -sollozó ligeramente y la abracé con fuerza.

-Yo también mamá.

-Alice y Emmett dicen que tienes un caso muy interesante.

-Sí, tengo a mi paciente viviendo conmigo. El hospital en el que se encontraba se quemó. Me parece que el jefe conoce a Carlisle, se llama Aro Di Salvo.

-Sí, lo conozco. Es muy amigo de tu pad… de Carlisle.

-Dile que le manda saludos, -entré en la casa, ya que seguíamos en la puerta. –Ven mamá, te presentaré a Bella.

Mi madre se quedó en la estancia mientras yo iba a avisar a Bella. Ella estaba sentada en el consultorio con las piernas pegadas al pecho.

-Bella, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial, -dije sonriéndole para infundirle un poco de valor. Me miró algo asustada pero estiró su mano temblorosamente. La llevé hasta la estancia.

-Ella es Esme, mi madre. Mamá ella es Bella, -mi madre se acercó y la abrazó. Noté como Bella se quedaba rígida por un momento. Después comenzó a llorar y a tratar de alejarse de mi madre.

-Lo siento, cariño. ¿Te lastimé? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Edward? –dijo mi madre algo asustada. Tomé a Bella y pegué su cabeza a mi pecho mientras la sostenía aplicando un poco de fuerza porque estaba forcejeando.

-Bella, calma. Ya estoy aquí, no pasa nada, -susurré en su oído. Ella movió su rostro pegándolo en mi hombro. Sus labios acariciaban mi cuello.

-Mi madre, -susurró tan bajo que no estuve seguro de haberlo escuchado -, ella olía igual.

Después de eso fue como si se desplomara, se desmayó en mis brazos. Me asusté un poco, la tomé para que no se cayera. La cargué hasta el sofá y quité el cabello de su cara. Se veía pálida, sus labios no tenían color.

-Bella, despierta. Vamos, reacciona nena, -decía yo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Edward, ¿Qué le sucede? –dijo mi madre con voz quebradiza. –Tal vez sería bueno que la llevaras con Carlisle.

-No, -dije con la mandíbula presionada.

-Edward, ella no se encuentra bien. Puede que empeore si no sabes lo que tiene, -suspiré profundamente y puse el dedo índice y pulgar en el puente de la nariz.

-Está bien, -dije mientras levantaba a Bella. -¿Dónde está? –mi madre miró su reloj.

-Ya debe estar en casa de Alice, vamos.

Manejé hasta ahí, todo el tiempo preocupado por que pudiera pasarle algo a Bella. Todo era mi culpa, yo no la había cuidado correctamente. Me sentí el hombre más inútil. No había podido cuidar de mi paciente, de la mujer que irremediablemente amaba. Llegamos a casa de Alice y mi madre corrió a la entrada para que le abrieran. Alice abrió sonriente, supongo que al ver mi auto. Pero cuando notó a Bella en mis brazos su sonrisa de desvaneció.

-¿Qué pasó? –dijo alejándose para dejarme pasar. Me guió a su habitación y recosté a Bella en la cama.

-No lo sé, necesito que Carlisle la revise.

-Claro, lo llamaré, -salió corriendo de la habitación. Segundos después apareció él, después de 4 años de no haberlo visto estaba aquí, frente a mí. Sus ojos del mismo color que los míos se posaron en Bella. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué le sucedió? –dijo con tono de reproche, como si todo fuera mi culpa. En esta ocasión quizá tenía razón, pero siempre me trataba de esa forma.

-No lo sé, tú eres el médico, -dije fríamente.

-Si no mal recuerdo tú también, -dijo en respuesta.

-Pero no de _esa_ clase, -Alice rodó los ojos y me llevó a rastras fuera de la habitación.

-Ya basta Edward, te quedarás aquí hasta que papá diga qué es lo que pasa.

Me senté en la estancia y enterré los dedos en mi cabello. Me sentía como un niño pequeño. Solo e inútil, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a Bella. Ella había confiado en mí, yo la había traicionado. Pasó un rato hasta que Carlisle, Esme y Alice vinieran a la estancia conmigo.

-¿Qué sucede? –dije mirando en forma indiferente a mi padre.

-Tiene anemia, al parecer no ha estado comiendo correctamente. Apliqué suero y vitaminas, solo espero que mejore. Vaya Edward, sí que eres responsable, -dijo con sarcasmo. Apreté los labios para evitar lo que quería contestarle. –Mejorará si la alimentas. Si no puedes ni cuidarte a ti mismo, ¿Cómo quieres cuidar de otro ser humano?

-Ella está enferma, necesita mi ayuda ahora. Dejó de comer por la depresión, pero no por eso…

-No me importa lo que hagas. No puedes cuidar de ella. No es un perro, es un ser humano. Si está enferma entonces deja que los verdaderos profesionales se encarguen de ella.

-¿Estás insinuando algo? –dije tratando de controlarme. Quería que me lo dijera a la cara como hace cuatro años.

-No insinúo nada, solo digo lo que es verdad.

-¡Basta! –gritó Esme. -¡He estado seis años viendo como pelean! Ya estoy harta, -se giró hacia mi padre y lo apuntó amenazadoramente. –quiero que te disculpes.

-¿Yo por qué? –dijo levantando el mentón orgullosamente.

-Si no lo haces te prometo que me vengo a vivir aquí. ¡Tengo años sin ver a mis hijos por tu culpa! Lo único que has sabido hacer es alejarlos. Creí que podría vivir con esto pero es imposible. Te amo mucho Carlisle, pero si no arreglas esto olvídate de mí, -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Por primera vez en años pude ver miedo en el rostro de mi padre.

-Pero Esme, no puedes dejarme. No voy a disculparme por decir lo que pienso, -dijo aun tenso.

-Muy bien, has hecho tu elección, tu orgullo está sobre mí, -se giró y se marchó. Dejando a mi padre atónito.

-¿Edward? –escuché a lo lejos con un susurro comparable con el viento. Fui a la habitación de Alice y vi que Bella estaba despierta. Me acerqué a su cama y tomé su mano.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy mareada y me duele la cabeza, -dijo presionando mi mano. -¿Qué sucedió?

-Te debilitaste por no comer, te dije que comieras. Por favor promete que lo harás de ahora en adelante. No puedo volver a sufrir un susto como estos, -dije sonriendo de lado y quitando cabellos de su frente. Ella cerró los ojos y asintió. Toqué su mejilla y me acerqué para darle un beso en la frente. –Lo lamento, debí cuidarte mejor.

Ella volvió a dormir rápidamente y yo me quedé a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. Las palabras de mi padre pasaban por mi cabeza una y otra vez. No lograba entender, después de tantos años por qué me odiaba tanto, o mejor dicho a mi carrera. Era mi pasión y lo que me gustaba. ¿No era eso importante?

El día pasó y Bella siguió durmiendo, recuperando fuerzas. Cené con Alice y con Jasper. Ambos tenían cara de angustia. No estaba seguro de si era por Bella o por lo que pasó con mi madre, quien no había vuelto y mi padre estaba desesperado, buscándola.

-Alice, lo olvidé por completo. Muchas felicidades, seré tío de nuevo, -dije medio sonriendo. Alice levantó la mirada y sonrió, como si ella también lo hubiera olvidado.

-Gracias.

No dijimos mucho después de eso, terminé de comer y Alice me ofreció dormir en su casa, pero lo rechacé. Tomé a Bella en brazos y la llevé al auto. Alice y Jasper me siguieron a la salida. Cuando cerré la puerta me giré para despedirme.

-Muchas gracias por todo, desearía que hubiera sido mejor. Si saben algo me avisan cuanto antes, -Alice asintió y me abrazó.

-Debes dejar a un lado tu orgullo, aprende a perdonar, -dijo en mi oído. Suspiré y asentí.

-Hasta luego Alice, -me separé y me despedí de Jasper con la mano. –Adiós, muchas felicidades amigo. Sé que serás un gran padre.

-Gracias Edward, -dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Alice. –Cuida a Bella.

-Lo haré, hasta luego.

Me fui a mi hogar y recosté a Bella en mi cama. Quería volver a dormir con ella, acunarla entre mis brazos y asegurarme de que mejorara. Pero eso sería como aprovecharme de ella, y jamás haría algo así. Fui a mi cuarto y me recosté, estaba realmente cansado, así que no me dio tiempo ni de pensar nada más.

Al día siguiente todo siguió más o menos parecido, solo que Bella cumplió su promesa y comió. O quizá la obligué a comer. A medio día Bella estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión cuando sonó la puerta.

-Yo atiendo, -dije saliendo de la cocina, donde estaba preparando la comida. Era un señor con traje, de edad avanzada y calvo.

-Buenas tardes, usted debe ser el Dr. Cullen. Soy Derek Riggs, trabajo en el hospital Dialnet. Han levantado una denuncia contra usted. Al parecer tiene una relación demasiado íntima con una paciente. Me han mandado para inspeccionar y para avisarle también que será vigilado.

-¿De qué hablan? No tengo ninguna relación con mi paciente. Por Dios, ella está mal. Sería como aprovecharme de eso y no es así.

-Lo siento doctor, es mi trabajo. Ahora, si me permite. ¿Podría mostrarme la habitación de la Srta. Isabella Swan? –dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Asentí con el ceño fruncido y lo encaminé.

Estuvo ahí un tiempo hasta que revisó cada cosa. Bella permaneció en silencio, viendo como inspeccionaba sus cosas. El señor la miró algo más del tiempo debido y su rostro denotaba algo como 'yo también me aprovecharía de ella'. Evité gruñir pero no pude evitar poner a Bella detrás de mí. Se marchó y volvió a decirme que me estarían vigilando. Este hombre me ponía los vellos de punta.

-¿Tienes hambre? –le pregunté a Bella cuando al fin se marchó.

-Sí, un poco.

-Comamos entonces. Hice pasta, sé que te gusta.

-Gracias Edward, por todo. Por cuidarme y ser tan lindo conmigo. Nunca nadie me había tratado así. Siempre me pregunté qué estaba mal conmigo, por qué nadie me podía querer. Pero sé que soy diferente, incluso fea para este mundo, pero tú lograste tratarme bien a pesar de eso.

-Bella, no eres fea. Ni eres diferente, perteneces a este mundo. Y yo nunca te trataré mal, puedes confiar en mí, -me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y comenzó a llorar. -¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre preciosa? –tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la miré.

-No lo sé, hay algo dentro de mí que no me deja ser feliz. Y siento algo por ti, no sé qué es. Me gusta cuando me abrazas, -bajó la mirada y pareció sonrojarse. –Me gusta cuando tus manos están en mi rostro y en mi cuerpo. No se siente como los otros que me han tocado. Me gustas Edward.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Ella me quería, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido me quería. Le gustaba que la abrazara. Era definitivamente el hombre más feliz del planeta.

-También me gustas Bella, -la miré a los ojos y logré captar como ella pasaba los ojos de mis labios a mis ojos y de vuelta. Fue lo único que necesité para acortar la distancia y besarla.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos. Evidentemente no había besado antes ya que se quedó quieta al principio, después regresó mi beso. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo en su cintura.

Estaba completamente perdido en ella cuando a lo lejos logré distinguir una luz, algo parecido a un flash. Un carro, dije en mi mente. Pero entonces la amenaza de esta tarde vino a mi mente.

**Al fin, lo siento si tardé mucho. Trataré de no hacerlo de nuevo. Bien, ya ven más o menos como vienen las cosas.**

**Muchisisisimas gracias por todos sus reviews y por toda su paciencia, trataré de contestar los que me manden ahora. Y bienvenidos a todos aquellos que comenzaron en el capítulo pasado.**

**Estoy escribiendo otra historia, por si gustan pasarse por ahí y opinar. Es algo diferente y de época, algo que quizá no se me dé muy bien porque odia la historia jaja. Pero si pueden pasen y comenten.**

**PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEYERON **PROPUESTA INDECOROSA **Y LES GUSTÓ, **GINNY-CULLENMASEN** ESTÁ HACIENDO LA VERSIÓN EXTENDIDA DE LA HISTORIA. EL LINK ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL. Muchas gracias Ari :D**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Intenté separarme, pero me era imposible. Después de estos meses de estar conteniéndome al fin la estaba besando. Bella, mí Bella. Al momento en que ella abrió su boca para mí, mis manos se movieron por su espalda. Disfruté de su sabor y el sentir su piel en mis manos. Eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Estaba pasando mis manos por su espalda, debajo de su blusa.

Me separé rápidamente pero sin ser brusco. No la solté, solo sus labios. La abracé y la pegué a mi pecho.

-Lo siento Bella, no debí hacerlo, -cerré mis ojos con fuerza para tratar de volver en el tiempo.

-¿Por qué? –escuché que susurró. Por suerte no se había molestado.

-Porque el hospital lo prohíbe, -sentí que su cuerpo se estremecía y supe que estaba llorando. –Pero no creas que cuando te dije que me gustabas era mentira. Me gustas, mucho. No llores, si sufres tú, sufro yo nena.

-No quiero vivir en la realidad, no quiero recordar todos los abusos que mi padrastro y el resto de los hombres que han pasado por mi vida me han hecho. Todos excepto tú.

-Tienes que hacerlo, nadie volverá a lastimarte, no mientras estés conmigo, -ella me abrazó por la cintura y asintió.

-¿Lo prometes? –susurró en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera.

-Lo prometo.

-Te diré todo lo que logro recordar pero promete que estarás conmigo aun después de saber.

-No te dejaré Bella, por nada ni por nadie. Nadie me obligará a alejarme de ti.

-¿Podemos hablar mañana? Estoy muy cansada, -asentí y la tomé en brazos. Ella se sorprendió pero después envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en mi pecho. La llevé a mi habitación y la recosté. Dormí a su lado, la abracé por la cintura y la pegué a mi pecho, deseando poder permanecer el resto de mis días de esa manera. Sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, lo presentía. Esa amenaza no había sido en vano.

La mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, Bella continuaba dormida. Su rostro era pacífico cuando no estaba teniendo pesadillas. Toqué su mejilla, encantado de poder al fin tener la libertad. Ayer había estado tan cerca de llevarlo a otro nivel, y seguro que ella me seguía. Debía tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Bella era demasiado tentadora para mí.

Preparé el desayuno y Bella permaneció en silencio. Cuando fue hora nos fuimos al consultorio. Me senté detrás del escritorio y ella en el sofá.

-No sé por dónde comenzar, -dijo con voz débil.

-Comienza por lo que le ocurrió a tu padre, -dije encendiendo la grabadora.

-Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Él era muy buen padre, hasta donde puedo recordar. Mi madre quedó muy sola y desamparada cuando él murió. Pero nos teníamos la una a la otra. Cuando cumplí cinco años mi madre volvió a casarse con un hombre llamado Phil, -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza. –Por favor Edward, no me hagas hacer esto. No p-puedo.

Me puse de pie y fui a su lado. –Escucha Bella, si haces esto y lo presentamos ante los directores del hospital, entonces ellos te darán de alta y podrás estar conmigo. Y yo jamás, así tenga que dar mi vida, permitiré que te lastimen. Nadie, -ella me miró y asintió.

-Quédate conmigo, -sonreí y tomé su mano.

-No voy a ninguna parte preciosa.

-Mi madre parecía feliz, y quizá lo era. Pero en cuanto Phil comenzó a beber se volvió agresivo y… y last-timaba a mi mamá. Yo lo veía a veces, cuando me escondía en el armario. La primera vez que…abusó de mí fue cuando me atrapó espiando. Mi mamá me había dicho que me escondiera y lo hice, solo que grité al ver como dejaba inconsciente a mi mamá. Phil…tenía una debilidad por las niñas pequeñas, -mis puños se cerraron y apreté los dientes. A los cinco años este pequeño e indefenso ángel había sido abusado por su padrastro. –Siguió haciéndolo hasta la noche en que… -sollozó un poco y la pegué a mi pecho. –En que mató a mi madre. Cuando sucedió frente a mis ojos mi mente se volvió blanca. No podía escuchar nada, solo ver a mí alrededor. Podía ver la olla de comida hirviendo, el humo saliendo de ahí. Podía ver a lo lejos la televisión. Estaba mi programa favorito, una serie antigua que estaban repitiendo. Era sobre gente del espacio que había venido a conquistar el planeta, pero hubo un problema ya que no quisieron destruir a los humanos. Entonces fue como concluí que ya no quería vivir aquí en la tierra.

-Mi mente creó una barrera, intenté crearme un mundo nuevo de donde venía. Pero en el fondo siempre supe que era de aquí y que sabía lo que había ocurrido. Salí corriendo de la casa y caminé por días sin pensar nada en concreto, solo intentando crearme un mundo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, solo que cuando desperté estaba en una habitación blanca, llena de máquinas ruidosas. Mi mente para entonces ya había creado toda una historia irreal. Un mundo ficticio en el que nadie me hacía daño. Y ahí permanecí. Tengo recuerdos de los hospitales por los que pasé, de cada uno de los enfermeros que me encontraban 'bastante agradable', como decían ellos. Hubo cuatro o cinco hombres más después de mi padrastro… -Bella levantó la mirada y me miró nerviosa, como si fuera a salir huyendo. –No pude defenderme, -dijo como excusándose.

-Lo sé Bella, nadie te juzga.

-Después pasó el accidente en el Dialnet. Y te conocí, entonces en mi pared comenzó a haber zanjas. Ya no quería permanecer en ese mundo de fantasía para poder estar contigo en la vida real. Aun cuando eso me matara de la tristeza o de la desesperación al recordar a todos esos otros hombres. Valía la pena si tú estabas ahí. Protegiéndome.

-Siempre te protegeré Bella. Y debes comprender que lo que haya pasado antes no fue tu culpa, ni mucho menos, todos esos hombres merecen morir y sufrir eternamente en el infierno. Yo mismo los mataría con mis manos. Ahora todo está bien, yo te protegeré con uñas y dientes de ser necesario. Pero tú tienes que poner de tu parte.

-Haré lo que sea necesario, -dijo sonriendo. Tomé su rostro y la besé ligeramente en los labios. Solo un roce.

Esa tarde Alice llamó para invitarme a comer. Me pidió que llevara a Bella y le pregunté si le gustaría ir. Asintió animadamente, tenía un humor increíble. Considerando lo que acababa de pasar. Se vistió con un lindo vestido azul y zapatos ligeros. Nos fuimos en el auto y al llegar Alice la atacó, la llevó hasta la cocina con mi madre y Rosalie para platicar 'cosas de chicas'. Por todo lo que había ocurrido olvidé que mi madre y Carlisle seguían ahí. Pasé a la sala donde estaban Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle sentados viendo un partido de futbol americano. Emmett estaba sentado en la orilla del sofá con una pelota entre las manos.

-¡Vamos, vamos inútil corre!

-Hola Edward, -dijo Jasper. Me sonrió y yo igual. Últimamente se veía más feliz y radiante que nunca. Supuse que era por su bebé.

-¡Eddie! Vaya, creí que no volvería a verte. Con eso de que tu paciente te quita todo tu tiempo.

-Oh calla Emmett, no es cierto. Sabes que puedes ir ahí cuando quieras.

-Ese es el problema, de ser por mí ahí vivía, pero Rose me mata. Por error se enteró de que vi a Bella en… -se quedó callado con los ojos en la pantalla. De pronto se puso de pie. -¡Eso es! ¡Touchdown! ¡Vamos equipo!

Muy bien, hasta ahí había llegado la charla. Carlisle se puso de pie y caminó alrededor.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Bella? –dijo de forma indiferente.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.

-¿No ha tenido más recaídas? –su tono sonaba a acusación.

-No, he cuidado bien de ella, -me giré antes de comenzar una discusión.

-Tu trabajo es poco profesional ¿no crees? Creí que enamorarte de tu paciente no era permitido.

-Mira quién habla, si no mal recuerdo dijiste que conociste a mamás en el hospital mientras curabas las heridas que su propio padre le había ocasionado.

-Eso es distinto, cuando comencé a salir con ella ya no era mi paciente.

-Es el mismo caso, la adulaste y según tú te enamoraste a primera vista.

-Así fue, pero no salí con ella.

-Yo no salgo con Bella, para que lo sepas, -dije con los dientes presionados.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué pasas todo tu día con ella? ¿Qué te hace pensar que una mujer trastornada puede sentir lo mismo que tú?

-Bella está así por cosas que le pasaron en el pasado, sin embargo está mejor. ¿Quién dice que no puede sentir amor?

-¿Amor? ¿Eso es lo que tú sientes por ella?

-Así es, si tienes algún problema con eso, entonces dímelo de una vez. Estoy harto de tus indirectas.

-Yo no digo indirectas. Si de verdad quieres saberlo opino que estás más loco que ella por estar enamorado de una persona mal de la cabeza, loca sería más apropiado.

-Ella no está loca.

-No hay peor siego que el que no quiere ver, -dijo antes de darse la vuelta. No pude soportarlo, si me quedaba ahí entonces lo golpearía y me arrepentiría al final, o peor aun, no lo haría.

Fui directo a la cocina donde se encontraban las chicas. Mi madre notó que estaba alterado y suspiró.

-Edward, tranquilízate, -dijo acercándose a mí. Me alejé y tomé la mano de Bella.

-Nos vamos, no puedo seguir en el mismo lugar donde él se encuentra.

-Edward no hagas esto, Bella está bien aquí, solo relájate.

-¡No me pidas que me relaje! ¡He estado relajado durante cuatro años! No soporto más, solo para que lo sepan, no me volverán a ver hasta que ese hombre se largue de la ciudad, -dije apuntando hacia la estancia, donde estaba Carlisle. –Lo siento mucho madre, te amo, pero no lo soporto a él. Si quieres despedirte ve a mi casa, _sola,_ -recalqué la palabra. Abracé rápidamente a Esme y salí de ahí.

El camino a casa fue en silencio. Bella no había dicho nada desde que tomé su mano en la cocina. Cuando llegamos subí a mi habitación y entré al baño. Sentía tanto coraje y resentimiento hasta mi propio padre. Comencé a tirar cosas de los estantes del baño y a gritar ahogadamente. Traté de relajarme, pero me era imposible. Hasta que no estuve más tranquilo salí de ahí. Mis ojos debían estar rojos, no tanto por llorar sino por aguantar el llanto.

Bella estaba sentada en mi cama, al verme sonrió débilmente. Hizo un ademán para que me sentara a su lado y obedecí. Ella me abrazó y yo respondí. Era el consuelo que necesitaba, la necesitaba a ella. Poco a poco ella fue empujándome, con mi ayuda claro está, hasta que quedamos recostados en la cama, yo medio encima de ella.

-Lo siento tanto Edward, no quise causarte problemas con tu familia, -dijo con voz temblorosa.

-No fue tu culpa, claro que no Bella. El problema entre mi padre y yo es de años atrás.

-¿Quieres hablar? Intercambiemos papeles por una noche. Yo te escucho tú hablas.

-Cuando terminé la preparatoria sabía que la medicina no era mi campo. Pero claro que mi padre tenía planes diferentes. Él quería que siguiera sus pasos y fuera un gran médico. Emmett había dejado en claro que no quería desde el principio y eso fue lo que llevó a mi papá a obsesionarse con que yo fuera el siguiente médico, -Bella pasó sus dedos por mi cabello, intentando calmarme. Contar esto me alteraba en gran manera y ella podía notarla. Mi cabeza estaba sobre su hombro, -Yo conocía a alguien que admiraba mucho, era psicólogo. Así fue como supe que quería ser psicólogo y ayudar a personas trastornadas o que necesitaran cualquier tipo de ayuda.

-Pero tu padre no lo aceptó, ¿cierto?

-Cierto, mi padre estaba más que molesto. Dijo cosas muy malas que en ese momento me hirieron más que mil cuchillos.

-Sácalo de tu pecho Edward, dime qué fue lo que te lastimó, -de no ser porque yo era el profesional, hubiera opinado lo contrario.

-Dijo que desde que había nacido vio tantos defectos en mí que dudó de mi madre. Dijo que estaba decepcionado y que no quería volver a verme. Me negó como su hijo. Dijo que si estudiaba esa 'mierda de carrera' como lo dijo, que me olvidara de que tenía un padre. Y así lo hice. Nunca llamo papá a Carlisle. Mi madre fue la más afectada y cada vez que la veo me siento mal, pero no puedo evitar sentir rencor contra mi padre.

-Tienes que perdonar Edward, muchas veces creemos que estamos en lo correcto, pero estamos equivocados. Tú y tu padre son muy orgullosos, si ninguno cede esta guerra seguirá entre ustedes. Y como dijiste, la única que sale perjudicada es Esme. Ella no merece eso, Edward. Hazlo por ella.

-Tienes razón Bella, tienes toda la razón.

Me quedé callado pensando en lo que acababa de decir Bella. Era cierto, podía disculparme con mi padre e intentar llevar una relación madura, por mi madre. Y sabía que si le decía a Carlisle entonces él quizá lo haría también.

Levanté la mirada y vi a Bella mirándome. Me estiré un poco y besé sus labios ligeramente.

-Gracias Bella, por escuchar y por ser tan maravillosa persona.

Bella me miró a los ojos y después a mis labios. Bajó su rostro y fue ella quien me besó ahora. Pero no fue solo un roce. Fue un beso demandante y yo no pude más que responderlo. Puse una mano en su mejilla y comencé a besarla con mucho ímpetu. Se manera instintiva me moví para quedar completamente sobre ella. Mis manos se movían a los costados de Bella.

-Bella, -susurré cuando me separé. Pegué mi frente con la suya. –No podemos hacer esto.

-Déjame consolarte como tú lo hiciste tantas veces, -dijo susurrando sobre mis labios antes de volver a besarme.

Tímidamente comenzó a deshacer los botones de mi camisa. –Bella, detente. No está bien, -dije jadeando un poco. Sus manos repasaban mi pecho una y otra vez. Acerqué mi cara a su cuello y comencé a besarlo. Me moví a su oído. –No podré detenerme, -susurré.

-Entonces no lo hagas, -respondió. Levantó su pelvis y la golpeó con la mía. Provocando que gimiera y escondiera mi rostro en su cuello.

-Promete que no te arrepentirás, no quiero dañarte. Tantas personas te han hecho daño Bella, -dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Nunca Edward, nunca me arrepentiría. No me dañarás, no eres como los demás, -acercó su rostro y puso los labios sobre su oído. –Te deseo Edward, por favor.

Mi autocontrol se hizo añicos y comencé a besarla con fuerzas mientras nos despojábamos de la ropa. Su vestido fue subiendo hasta dejar a la vista todas sus piernas. Lo seguí subiendo hasta quitarlo completamente. Ella me sonrió y quitó mi camisa.

Seguimos con eso hasta que quedamos completamente desnudos y la pasión se apoderó de nosotros. Por increíble que parezca, a mis 24 años era virgen. Y a pesar de que Bella no lo era desde los 5 años, no me importó. Para ella era la primera vez. La primera vez que era tratada como se debía.

Esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida, la pasé con el amor de mi vida en brazos y no solo lo hicimos una vez, sino hasta que nuestros cuerpos exigieron reposo.

Besé su cabello y la presioné contra mi pecho antes de caer rendido.

-Duerme bien Bella, te amo, -fue lo último que dije.

No estuve seguro si respondió con un débil, 'también te amo' o estaba muy dormido para escucharlo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y creí que todo había sido un sueño, uno de tantos otros. Pero no era así, Bella se encontraba a mi lado, desnuda y dormida. Besé su mejilla y bajé a preparar el desayuno. Pasamos el día riendo y hablando de todo. Bella era sencillamente magnífica. Le mostré mi colección de música y bailamos torpemente en el sótano al compás de Claro de Luna.

Después de comer vimos una película. A media película sonó la puerta. Me puse de pie para abrir y le indiqué a Bella que se quedara ahí. Cuando abrí estaba el mismo señor que me había hecho la advertencia y cuatro policías.

-Edward Cullen queda arrestado por el quebrantamiento de reglas del hospital psiquiátrico y también por el abuso a una persona con discapacidad mental, -mis ojos se abrieron con horror. No podía ser. –Tendrá que acompañarnos.

Dos policías se acercaron y me pusieron los brazos hacia atrás.

-La señorita Swan, vayan por ella, -les indicó a los otros dos policías.

-¡No, Bella! –grité cuando vi que la tomaban por la fuerza. Ella comenzó a forcejear y a buscarme. Traté de separarme de los policías pero era imposible.

-Edward, -dijo con un sollozo.

-Cálmate Bella, todo estará bien, -dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Solo esperaba que así fuera.

**Oigo ángeles cantar, ¿ustedes no? Dios, no saben lo difícil que fue este capítulo.**

**Solo espero que la espera valga la pena, cada vez se me complica más escribir. **

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por sus comentarios. Debo admitir que esperaba más, pero a aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer o de dejar un comentario muchas gracias.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Me llevaron directo a la comisaría, no me permitieron ver a Bella. A ella se la llevaron a otra parte sin decirme a donde. Estaba tan enojado conmigo, con la policía y con el estúpido agente. Quería matarlos a todos. Me encerraron en una celda y ahí comencé a golpear las paredes, aun si me hacía daño. Después de diez minutos en los que estuve golpeando y gritando ahogadamente caí al suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared. Puse mis manos sobre mi rostro y ahí me quedé.

-¡Eh! ¡Cullen! –llamó uno de los policías que me había llevado hasta ahí. –Tienes 5 minutos para una llamada. –Se acercó a mi celda y la abrió. Sin muchos ánimos me levanté y seguí al estúpido policía. Me dejó una moneda y se hizo a un lado. –Cinco minutos.

Tomé el teléfono y no metí la moneda. No sabía a quién llamar. No quería molestar a mi familia por algo así, o más bien no quería que se enteraran. Pero me habían dicho que iría a juicio por petición del hospital. Suspiré y metí la moneda. Marqué y esperé a que contestaran.

-¿Funeraria?

-Eres un idiota Emmett, -escuché que gritó alguien al fondo. Después la estridente risa de Emmett.

-Emmett, necesito hablar con Alice o con Esme, pásame a la que esté más cerca, -dije rápidamente.

-Huy, que humor Eddie. No me digas, Bella se comportó como la loca que es e hizo algo malo. ¿Volvió a salir desnuda?

-No estoy de humor y no tengo tiempo, pásame a mi madre o a Alice de una vez, -dije con la mandíbula tensa.

-Emmett, deja de hacer renegar a Edward, puedo escuchar su enojo desde aquí, -se escuchó la voz de Alice al fondo.

-Lo que pasa es que estás sensible por el embarazo enana, -dijo aun sin mover el teléfono.

-Son los senos los que se ponen sensibles idiota, -dijo Alice en tono de broma.

-Lo que pasa es que a Rose todo se le puso sensible, podía ver a través de mi ropa si quería…ouch, -se escuchó cómo le daban un zape en la cabeza.

-¡Pásame a Alice de una jodida vez! –grité exasperado. Sin decir más movió el teléfono.

-¿Hola? –sonó la dulce voz de Alice.

-Alice, necesito que vengas por mí a la comisaría. Paga mi fianza y yo te pagaré después.

-Oh Edward, estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Al fin eres irresponsable. Bella te cambia para bien.

-No estoy de broma Alice, necesito que vengas y ya.

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo tomando seriedad.

-Me acusaron de quebrantar la ley del hospital y de violar a Bella, se la han llevado Alice y no sé a dónde, -pasé la mano por mi cabello, tratando de contener el ataque de histeria.

-¿Son idiotas o qué? ¿Cómo pueden acusarte de violar a Bella? Bella apenas se acerca a ti. O quizá hayan pasado a la etapa del beso pero eso no es violación… a menos que… -Alice se quedó callada y yo no hice nada para negar o afirmar lo que estaba en su cabeza. Alice siempre había sido perceptiva. –Edward, por el amor de Dios, dime que no cometiste una estupidez. –Seguí sin decir nada, no podía. -¡Edward, respóndeme!

-¡Dijiste que no lo dijera! –ahí estaba la afirmación que quería.

-Oh por Dios, -dijo en un susurro.

-Alice, cariño, ¿Qué ocurre? –escuché a Jasper. -¿Por qué lloras? –escuché movimiento. -¿Hola?

-Jasper mi tiempo se está acabando. Escucha muy bien. Estoy en la comisaría y necesito que venga alguien por mí y pague la fianza, yo les pagaré después. Por favor Jasper hazlo rápido, es una emergencia.

-Claro Edward, iré en seg… -la llamada se cortó.

-¡Joder! –grité colgando el teléfono con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Muy bien Cullen, de vuelta a tu celda. –dijo el policía.

Me quedé ahí media hora antes de que…mi madre, mi hermana, mi hermano y mis cuñados aparecieran. Genial, así o más vergüenza. Dije alguien, no todos. Quince minutos más tarde estaba fuera de la celda y con mi fianza pagada. Me llevaron al auto y nadie dijo nada en el trascurso a la casa. No estaba seguro de cuanto sabían. Alice había llegado a abrazarme y los demás la miraron confundida, supuse que no les había dicho nada. Bajé del auto y fui a casa de Alice, tendría que afrontar esto rápido y después buscar a Bella. Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor, como siempre que hay problemas, solo que ahora Carlisle no estaba y se agregaban Rosalie y Jasper. Me quedé en silencio hasta que noté que todos me miraban, expectantes.

-Edward, ¿Qué ocurrió? –dijo mi madre al borde de las lágrimas. -¿Dónde está Bella y por qué te metieron a la cárcel?

-Me acusaron de quebrantar las leyes del hospital y de aprovecharme de una mujer con discapacidad mental, -dije aun sin mirarlos, era demasiada la vergüenza que sentía.

-¿A qué se refieren? –dijo Esme con un hilo de voz. Si continuaba así se iba a desbordar y seguro que cuando le dijera a lo que se referían se desbordaría y Carlisle no estaba para ayudarla.

-Hace unos días un hombre fue a mi casa y me dijo que habían presentado una demanda en mi contra, dijeron que me vigilarían. Bella y yo tuvimos una discusión, o más bien escuché sus puntos de vista sobre ciertas cosas y entre ellas dijo que… que yo le gustaba. No pude resistirlo y…la besé, -hubo jadeos de sorpresa y sollozos por parte de mi madre. Pero por su rostro no sabía si eran de felicidad o de tristeza. –Ella prometió contarme todo lo que recordaba, algo que había estado rogándole desde que… eso no tiene importancia. Bella me contó todo y admitió que siempre supo que era normal, pero fingía por protegerse de su pasado. Esa misma tarde nos llamaste, -dije mirando a Alice, quien parecía más triste incluso que yo. –Pasó lo de Carlisle y regresé muy disgustado a la casa. Bella lo notó como era obvio y…y ella intentó consolarme…pero un beso pasó a ser otra cosa y… -suspiré mientras el silencio reinaba la habitación. Ni aun los grillos se oían. Por fin levanté la mirada y los miré a cada uno. –Quiero que sepan, y que entiendan que pase lo que pase no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Lo hice por amor, amo a Bella más que a mi propia vida. Y daría mi vida por ella. No me arrepiento y no lo voy a hacer nunca. De lo único que me arrepiento es de que Bella saliera mal parada de todo esto, -al recordar eso no pude evitar que mis ojos picasen y se llenaran de lágrimas. –Se la llevaron, no sé a dónde. Me dijeron que habría juicio. Intentarán por todos los medios llevarse a Bella, la alejarán… -tragué sonoramente para tratar de deshacer el nudo de mi garganta. –La separarán de mí y no sé si seré capaz de vivir sin ella. La necesito y sé que ella me necesita. Le prometí que nadie la dañaría, -en la última frase no pude evitar comenzar a llorar. Probablemente me considerarían una niña chillona, pero no podía evitarlo. No sabía dónde estaba Bella ni qué cosas atroces podían estarle haciendo. Y todo por no poder controlarme.

Mi madre fue la primera en ponerse de pie y abrazarme. Después fue Alice y por último de manera efusiva Rosalie. Los hombres se quedaron en sus lugares. Nunca había visto tan pálido y serio a Emmett. Y Jasper solo me miraba con compasión.

-No te preocupes cariño, ya verás que todo sale bien, -dijo mi madre limpiando las lágrimas que habían caído por mis mejillas. Después me besó y acarició mi cabello. –Sé que parece frase de película o libro barato pero, el amor triunfa sobre todas las cosas. Ella te ama y tú la amas.

-Por Bella no te preocupes, ella sabe que no fue tu culpa que la llevaran, -dijo Alice medio sonriendo.

-Y por el juicio tampoco, yo me encargaré de eso, -dijo Rosalie sonriéndome. Rosalie era toda una abogada. Era la más buena en el campo de abusos a mujeres. Peor en esta ocasión defendería al acusado y no a la víctima.

-Esa es mi Rose, -dijo Emmett orgulloso. –Créeme hermano, Rose puede ser muy buena esposa, excelente madre pero en el estrado es toda una perra, con todo respeto cariño, -dijo sonriéndole. Rose rió y asintió.

-Solo defiendo a quien lo necesita.

-Gracias a todos por su apoyo, no saben lo feliz que me hace sentir que no me juzguen.

Al día siguiente fui a las oficinas que correspondían al hospital, me dijeron que tenía una cita dentro de una semana en el tribunal para ser juzgado. En todo ese tiempo no sería capaz de ver a Bella, ni siquiera saber donde se encontraba. Pero Alice y Rosalie usaron sus influencias y se enteraron de que estaba en el hospital Dialnet, la parte que habían construido nueva. Si me ponía a razonarlo era lógico.

Toda una semana, 7 interminables y eternos días sin saber nada de ella, ni siquiera poder hablar con ella. Eso sería tortura. Pasé dos días en mi casa, encerrado, esperando que llegara el juicio. Sería el viernes y apenas era domingo. Sí, definitivamente moriría antes de ir al juicio. Suspiré, tirado en el sofá con el televisor prendido pero sin mirar. De pronto escuché a lo lejos que la puerta principal se abría. Escuché tacones. Alice, ella tenía llaves de mi casa. La luz se encendió y cerré los ojos.

-¡Edward Cullen! No puedo creer que permanezcas aquí encerrado como un vago.

-Vamos Edward, no puedes quedarte el resto de la semana lamentándote.

-No me lamento, me auto-compadezco y trato de no recordar que el amor de mi vida, quien se entregó a mí, y que por eso fue encerrada, está ahora sufriendo.

-No seas ridículo, ella no está sufriendo. Ahora levántate, vístete y nos vamos, -dijo Rosalie muy convencida. Hice un puchero y Alice se acercó. Me sacó del sofá y me guió hacia mi habitación.

-Si no sales en veinte minutos, cambiado, peinado y rasurado, entrare y lo haré yo misma. –Me miró una última vez y me aventó. Supe que era mejor obedecer. Me vestí e hice todo lo que me pidió. Y como me dijo también salí en veinte minutos.

-Les advierto desde ahora que no pienso pasármela bien ni mucho menos fingir. Así que tendrán que aguantar mi mal humor. –dije tomando una manzana antes de encontrarme con las chicas. Rosalie y Alice estaban sonriendo tontamente. -¿Qué?

-Nada, -dijeron ambas.

-Muy bien chiquillas endemoniadas, les advierto que si me llevan a algún lugar como…

-Oh, ya cállame Edward. Vámonos.

Suspiré y las seguí, no tenía caso discutir. Iba mirando por la ventanilla pero sin mirar realmente. Lo único que podía ver eran las imágenes en mi cabeza. Bella me hacía falta, mucha falta. Y no lo había sabido hasta ahora.

-Ya llegamos, -dijo Alice felizmente. Miré al lugar y era la parte trasera de un edificio. Había una entrada y nada más.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ya lo verás. Ahora escucha, -dijo Rosalie. –Esto que estoy a punto de hacer puede causar que me quiten mi título y todo lo necesario para trabajar de abogada. Amo a Emmett y mi niña es mi mundo, pero mi carrera es mi sustento y amo trabajar. Así que si ocasionas que me quiten mi licencia y título de devanaré los sesos. Literalmente.

Tragué con fuerza y asentí. Aun sin comprender a donde quería llegar. Sonrió y me tomó del brazo. Me guió por la puerta y entramos a un lugar que se veía nuevo, pintura nueva, todo inmaculadamente limpio.

-Rose, tenemos que apurarnos, -susurró Alice.

-Lo sé, tenemos menos de una hora.

Siguió caminando por el largo pasillo lleno de puertas a los lados. Hasta que entró en una. Era una sala con una mesa y una silla. Me recordaban a las habitaciones de visitas de las cárceles.

-No te muevas, tendrás solamente treinta minutos. En cuanto entre de nuevo en esta habitación tendrás que salir, quieras o no. Y recuerda muy bien mi amenaza.

-Sí, la recuerdo, -fruncí el ceño y ella sonrió. Me dejó solo. Noté que en la habitación había dos puertas. Por la que había entrado yo y había salido Rosalie. De pronto la otra puerta se abrió y entró Bella.

-Treinta minutos –gritó un hombre en cuanto soltó a Bella. Me quedé petrificado al verla. Vestía con una bata blanca con verde, como la de los hospitales. Su rostro estaba pálido y su cabello suelto. Su rostro lucía tan desconcertado como el mío al verme ahí.

-Bella, -susurré antes de correr a su lado y abrazarla.

-Oh, Edward, -dijo antes de buscar mis labios. Respondí con entusiasmo a sus besos y la estreché más contra mí.

-Te extrañé tanto, -dije una y otra vez mientras besaba su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios, su frente.

-Yo también, oh Edward. Me alegra que estés aquí.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo Bella, pero quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo que ocurrió…

-¿Lo lamentas? ¿Te arrepientes? –dijo separándose de mí y con los ojos lagrimosos.

-¡No! No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que lamento que estés aquí, encerrada. Lo siento tanto, -me acerqué de nuevo a ella y la abracé. –Nunca me arrepentiría de lo que pasó entre nosotros. No te mentí cuando te dije que te amo.

-Yo también te amo Edward, -ella parecía tan frágil, aun teniéndola en mis brazos no sentía que estaba segura.

-¿Cómo te tratan, Bella?

-No son tan buenos como tú pero no está mal. Me alimentan y ningún enfermero ha intentado abusar de mí. Te extraño Edward, quiero ir de nuevo a tu casa. ¿Por qué no puedes llevarme contigo?

-Escúchame bien Bella, puede que tengas que quedarte aquí por un tiempo, y no puedo prometer que me verás todos los días y que te van a tratar bien. Pero te puedo prometer que estaremos juntos en cuanto ellos vean que estás sana. Me casaré contigo y tendremos muchos hijos e hijas igual de hermosos que tú. No veo una vida sin ti. Te amo Bella, más que a mi propia vida.

-Yo también Edward. Creo en ti, confío en que seremos felices juntos.

-Ya lo verás, te mostraré todo el amor que te fue negado anteriormente, -me acerqué y susurré en su oído. –Tendrás más del placer de aquella noche y nadie nos juzgará o te alejarán por hacerlo.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sonreí. Volví a besarla en los labios y así seguirnos por lo que a mí me pareció unos cuantos minutos. Pero la puerta trasera se abrió y Rosalie entró.

-Muy bien tortolos, sé que media hora no es suficiente pero necesitamos irnos ya Edward. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre perder mi empleo? Pues puede pasar si no salimos de aquí ya, -asentí y me giré hacia Bella.

-No olvides que te amo y que seguiremos juntos pase lo que pase. Aun cuando tenga que fingir demencia e internarme solo.

-Gracias Edward, -me besó una vez más y Rosalie carraspeó. No quería soltarla, pero tenía que hacerlo. La presioné una vez más y después salimos de ahí.

Rosalie me guió al auto y nos mantuvimos en silencio.

-Gracias Rosalie, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hicieras esto por nosotros, -dije sinceramente. Sabía que Rosalie no era la señorita sentimental pero aun así se lo agradecía enormemente.

-Por nada Edward.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio. Sentía que Rosalie estaba a punto de decir algo, que por alguna razón le resultaba incómodo. Carraspeó y comenzó a hablar.

-Edward, sé que quizá esto te resulte incómodo, pero es necesario que lo sepa.

-Dime, -dije frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Cuándo estuviste con Bella… usaron alguna clase de protección? Lo digo porque sé que Bella no estaba tomando la píldora. –su voz sonaba más bajo de lo normal y por primera vez desde que la conocía sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Estuve a punto de reír, pero la pregunta me dio un golpe en el estómago.

-No, -jadeé.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Ella podría quedar embarazada. Dime por favor que solo fue una vez.

-Sí, solo una noche.

-No, me refiero a _una sola vez_, -dijo con énfasis.

-Oh, -abrí los ojos como platos. Rosalie suspiró.

-Tomaré eso como un no.

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Quieren que Bella salga con sorpresa o no? Jaja**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews anónimos a:**

**Gelly**

**gladys**

**Sofi**

**mar20**

**Fraaaaan Cullen !**

**Feñacullen**

**Sé que se está haciendo costumbre pero de verdad me gustaría leer sus opiniones. Subí un nuevo One Shot, para quien se interese. Gracias!! :D**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Desde el principio les advierto (para aquellos que sepan) NO SÉ ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE JURADOS, JUECES, LEYES, ETC. Así que por favor, no sean tan duros si cometo alguna estupidez.**

**Capítulo 7:**

Al fin el día del juicio había llegado. Rosalie estaba vestida muy elegante con una falda y un saco gris. Conservadora pero aun así se veía muy bien. Yo estaba temblando como gelatina. Rosalie dijo que los del hospital habían presentado pruebas físicas, o sea fotos, de lo que Bella y yo hicimos. Cuando me dijo no pude evitar ponerme rojo como tomate. Mis hermanos, cuñados y mi madre verían eso. También dijo que me pasarían a testificar. Ella me haría preguntas sencillas, el problema era el abogado de parte del hospital.

Rosalie lo conocía y dijo que era un idiota, hijo de perra. Y muchas otras cosas que no podría ni repetir. Llegamos temprano y aun no llegaba la gente del jurado ni la jueza. Rosalie dijo que también conocía a la jueza y que era, en sus palabras, 'una maldita'. Suspiré sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y veinte kilos de plomo en mi estómago. Extrañaba a Bella, no la había visto desde el domingo.

-Edward, ve al baño, haz tus necesidades, lávate la cara y regresa. Te ves muy nervioso y eso no es bueno.

-Estoy muy nervioso, no puedo evitarlo. Si perdemos… si pierdo a Bella simplemente me suicido. Es lo más sencillo.

Rosalie me dio un golpe en la cabeza y me ordenó que fuera. Ya en el baño hice lo indicado. Me lavé la cara con agua fría y suspiré repetidas veces. Tampoco había dejado de pensar en lo que dijo sobre el bebé. Había sido un completo irresponsable. Bella es muy joven para ser madre, sin mencionar que todavía no la daban de alta y no era seguro que lo hicieran.

Salí ya un poco más relajado. Caminé en dirección al tribunal sin fijarme por donde iba. De pronto sentí que chocaba con alguien. Levanté la mirada y vi que era una mujer, usaba lentes y tenía el cabello rubio rojizo.

-¿Edward? –dijo la mujer.

-¿Tanya? –sonreí automáticamente. Tanya era una joven que había conocido en mis años de universidad. Habíamos sido amigos, a pesar de no ser de la misma carrera. Me abrazó y rió.

-Hace años que no te veía, ¿Cómo estás? –dijo con brillo en los ojos.

-Pues, no tan bien como quisiera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Me metí en un problema y ahora estoy a punto de ser juzgado.

-No, pero… tienes toda la razón. Cullen es tu apellido. Leí algo sobre eso, pero no te ubicaba en el caso. Fuiste acusado de violación y quebrantamiento de reglas.

-Así es, ahora tengo que afrontarme con todas las de la ley, -reí amargamente.

-Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo Edward, en serio.

-Gracias Tanya, espero verte después.

-Igual.

Llegué a donde me esperaba Rosalie y me senté en la silla. Había algunas sillas del jurado ocupadas. Era gente que parecía elegante y muy seria.

-Edward estamos por comenzar. Tú solo relájate.

Sí claro, era fácil para ella decirlo.

Todo el caso comenzó cuando la jueza llegó. Era una mujer de estatura pequeña y cara de niña. Su nombre era Jane Bianchi. Tenía un ligero acento italiano, al igual que los hermanos Di Salvo. Comenzaron con los cargos y me declaré inocente. Después de eso el abogado del hospital dijo que era un caso muy sencillo. Había pruebas contundentes y legales sobre lo que le había hecho a Bella y una cláusula del contrato, firmada por mí, del hospital. Donde estipulaba que no debería haber relaciones entre pacientes. Expuso en un pizarrón las fotografías. Fue lo más vergonzoso de todo. Eran dos fotografías. La primera una de Bella y yo besándonos en la sala de mi casa. Esa me la esperaba. La segunda era vergonzosa, pero más decente de lo que llegué a pensar. Estaba Bella sobre la cama, conmigo ligeramente sobre ella. Sus manos estaban en los botones de mi camisa mientras que mi cara estaba escondida en su cuello.

Rosalie sonrió disimuladamente al verla y yo la fulminé con la mirada. El abogado Marquet terminó su argumento y sus puntos de vista. Ahora era el turno de Rosalie, después de eso testificaría yo. A mi estómago se le cargaron otros 10 kilos de plomo. Nervios no era palabra para describir lo que sentía.

-A mí me parece que no es un caso sencillo, -dijo Rosalie alejándose de la mesa. Se acercó a las fotos y después se giró a la jueza. -¿Le parece que ella sufre su señoría? A mí no, si no me equivoco, por su rostro se puede decir que lo está disfrutando. Tengo experiencia en violaciones, mucha. Y según lo que me cuentan y, si me permite mencionarlo, lo que yo misma he sufrido, una violación no es agradable, ni mucho menos disfrutable. No creo que la Srta. Swan hubiera sido obligada a hacer esto. Ella era consciente de lo que quería en ese momento. Y pueden decir que aun estaba bajo el cuidado del Sr. Cullen, es cierto, pero el amor es impredecible.

-Objeción, esto no tiene nada que ver con el caso, -dijo el abogado Marquet.

-Tiene un punto, solo sea paciente, -dijo Rosalie intimidándolo con la mirada.

-Continúe Sra. Cullen.

-Gracias, -se giró y miró al jurado. –Señores y señoras del jurado, ustedes tienen que entender que este pobre humano, este hombre es débil. Su corazón no había sido entregado a nadie más. Pero cuando conoció a una pobre, indefensa y desaliñada joven se enamoró. Según los historiadores la forma más primitiva de demostrar el amor eran las relaciones sexuales. Y es igual ahora, aunque muchos no le den la importancia o el significado debido, para muchos sigue siendo un ritual de entrega mutua y amor incondicional. En el caso de estos jóvenes es lo mismo. El amor, como dije antes, es impredecible. Llega sin avisar y sin ser esperado. Lo diré yo, que conocí al idiota de mi marido cuando cayó del techo y estaba ebrio. Pero me enamoré de él porque al verme creyó que era un ángel. ¿Por qué entonces una mujer que se encuentra cubierta en las paredes de su cabeza, pero al conocer a este joven se rinde y las deja caer, no puede enamorarse? Es igual en todos los seres humanos. Él logró que ella derrumbara sus defensas. Logró que el amor entre ellos fuera más grande que los temores al pasado de ella. ¿Sabían ustedes que Bella decía que venía de otro mundo? Pero está consciente ahora más que nunca que es de la tierra. Y puede que ande por las nubes por él, pero sabe de dónde viene, donde se crió y por qué se ocultó en su cabeza. La verdad es, señores y señoras, que el doctor Cullen logró aliviar a esta pobre joven.

Después de eso hubo un pequeño receso. Yo comencé a temblar de nuevo. Mi familia entera estaba ahí, bueno, casi todos. Carlisle seguía sin aparecer. Terminó el corto tiempo y Rosalie dijo que era mi turno de pasar al estrado. Me hicieron jurar decir la verdad y después comenzó el Sr. Marquet.

-Sr. Cullen, supongo que al leer el expediente de su _paciente_ –enfatizó la palabra. –supo que había sido abusada sexualmente. ¿Le parecen atroces esas situaciones?

-No solo atroces sino repugnantes. Ellos estaban abusando de una persona que cuando quiere olvidar se aísla en su propia mente.

-Entonces lo que usted hizo con ella ¿no lo es? –dijo mordazmente.

-No, claro que no. Ella sabía lo que hacía y yo en ningún momento utilicé la fuerza. Incluso, si es permitido, diré que fue ella quien lo inicié. Y admito que no opuse resistencia pues la amo y la deseaba más que a nada en ese momento.

-Tiene razón, no utilizó la fuerza. Pero utilizó las palabras lindas y buenos tratos. Es muy bueno Dr. Cullen. Ahora, responda a mí pregunta. ¿En qué se diferencia un hombre que abusa por la fuerza o que utiliza lindas palabras? Sigue siendo abuso, la Srta. Swan está en un estado mental lamentable.

Eso, debo admitir, fue un golpe duro. ¿Qué si tenía razón? Yo había tratado bien a Bella, ella se entregó a mí por eso. No pude evitar sentirme mal. Mi cara debió reflejar algo, ya que el abogado sonrió satisfecho. Rebusqué en mi mente algo con qué defenderme. No podía quedarme callado.

Entonces imágenes de Bella vinieron a mi mente. Cuando recién llegó, su desconfianza hacia todos. En especial a los hombres. Pero fue ablandándose, por mí. Yo logré mejorar su forma de ver a los hombres, tener un panorama más adecuado del mundo. Ella me amaba, me lo había dicho. Había admitido que sabía que era humana, que su padrastro abusaba de ella y que cuando otros hombres abusaron de ella, se aislaba. Pero conmigo no fue así, ella lo disfrutó tanto como yo. Ella me amaba y eso era suficiente.

-No, no es igual. Ni siquiera parecido. Lo que ella y yo hicimos no está mal. No lo estaba entonces y no lo está ahora. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, y apuesto a que ella tampoco. La amo, más que a mi propia vida y lucharé por ella aun cuando tenga que volverme loco y ser internado. No me importa si paso el resto de mi vida con una camisa de fuerza siempre y cuando ella esté a mi lado. Ni usted ni nadie me separará de ella, -el juez se quedó callado y me miró con sus horribles y pequeños ojos de ratón. Lo odiaba y podría matarlo de no ser porque no quería ir a la cárcel y dejar a Bella a merced de esos… hombres.

La jueza me dijo que bajara. Me senté al lado de Rosalie y ella me sonrió compasivamente.

-Lo que aun no entiendo y ¿Cómo voy a saber yo que la Srta. Swan estaba en sus cabales cuando sucedió el acto? Necesito pruebas, Sr y Sra. Cullen. –En ese momento recordé las cintas. La cinta que había grabado el día que ella confesó todo. Me puse de pie muy emocionado.

-¡Las tengo! –dije con voz alta. Un poco más de lo necesario. La jueza con cara de niña me miró con el ceño fruncido. –El día que ella confesó estar en sus cabales lo grabé, era una de nuestras consultas. Con su permiso me permitió grabarlo.

-Consiga el permiso del hospital para poder mostrar las grabaciones y por mi parte estaré dispuesta a escucharlas. Si no hay nada más, se pueden retirar. Aseguraré una cita con sus respectivos abogados dentro de dos semanas, -abrí los ojos como platos y antes de poder pensarlo me puse de pie de nuevo.

-Su señoría, por favor, -dije con un susurro alto. –Si me permite, con todo respeto. No puedo soportar dos semanas, por favor, permítame verla al menos una hora a la semana. No soportaría la idea de que ella pensara que la abandoné o peor, que me olvidé de ella, -la sola idea me hizo sentir miedo y mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos. Sabía que estaba siendo ridículo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era demasiado tiempo. Moriría antes de llegar a las dos semanas. –Solo… por favor. Necesito verla, no podría…solo, una hora.

La jueza me miró por buen rato. Vi un destello en sus ojos que no supe identificar. Después de manera casi inaudible dijo, mientras se giraba para marcharse, 'hablaré con su abogada'. Me senté, desesperanzado.

-Vete a tu casa Edward, pasaré a verte más tarde para decirte qué decidió, -me dijo Rosalie antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse detrás de la juez.

Me quedé sentado un rato más y después obedecí. Me fui a mi casa, comí, tomé una ducha y me senté frente al televisor a esperar.

Dos horas después llegó Rosalie. Cuando abrí su rostro no denotó enojo o tristeza ni felicidad. No sabía representar su gesto. Parecía sorprendida, o algo así.

-Rose, ¿Qué pasó? –dije mientras tiraba de su brazo para que pasara.

-No puedo creerlo, -me miró a los ojos y los abrió más.

-¿Qué? Rosalie, me vas a matar.

-Es solo que, de todos los años que he conocida a la juez Jane nunca se había comportado de una manera tan…compasiva.

-¿Qué dijo? –estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

-Dijo que podías ver a Bella, una hora diaria. Con vigilancia mínima, dijo que no era necesario aplicar más, -una estúpida y enorme sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

-¿En serio?

-No soy tan cruel, Edward. ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?

-No, supongo que no, -entonces sin prevenirlo, ninguno de los dos, abracé a Rosalie. –Gracias, Rose. Te debo tanto.

-Solo has feliz a esa mujer porque si la veo sufrir por tu culpa te mato.

-Está bien, muchas gracias.

**Bien, de vuelta a clases. Y más pesado porque es la universidad. Lamento si no contesto sus reviews pero de verdad se lo agradezco mucho, mucho.**

**Si el capítulo es corto, es porque no quiero que pierdan el hilo de la historia o que se cansen de esperar o que les aburra. Trataré de hacerlo así si lo apoyan.**

**¿Ideas de lo que Edward y Bella van a hacer en su tiempo libre? Pónganlo en un review.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8:**

La primera visita que hice a Bella mientras esperábamos dos semanas a que las cintas de la consulta fueran aprobadas, tanto por el hospital como por los abogados, fue tan desesperada y llena de amor como la primera, no sin antes preguntar cómo se había sentido. No parecía tener síntomas de embarazo. En cuanto la vi la abracé y besé tanto como pude en una hora. La segunda fue un poco más calmada… bueno, no en realidad. Fue hasta la tercera visita que pudimos permanecer suficientemente apartados como para poder hablar. Me habló de las pocas actividades que tenía y de la horrible comida que le daban. Siempre me recordaba lo mucho que extrañaba mi comida. Y también volví a preguntarle por su estado.

-Entonces tendré que traerte comida mientras estés aquí, -dije pasando un dedo por su nariz. Ella estaba sentada sobre mis piernas. Suspiró y bajó su rostro para enterrarlo en mi cuello. Mi mano se deslizó por su espalda. –Te amo, -dije sin titubear. Ella levantó su rostro y me miró con los ojos iluminados.

-Yo también te amo Edward, -algo había en su rostro que no sabía reconocer, algo la estaba atormentando. Alargué mi brazo y acaricié su mejilla. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-¿Qué sucede, preciosa? –susurré suavemente. Ella volvió a enterrar su rostro y comenzó a sollozar.

-Lo siento tanto Edward, -no entendía qué era lo que sentía, ¿Por qué se sentía con la necesidad de disculparse? Sentí pánico cuando la idea de que ella se rindiera e intentara hacer algo por su cuenta cruzó por mi mente. La abracé a mi pecho y besé su cabello.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Será acaso que quieres dejarme?

-No, yo no sería capaz de alejarme de ti, -entonces levantó su rostro y me miró. –Pero tú en cambio puedes marcharte, no tienes que estar con una loca como yo. –Tomé su rostro en mis manos y la miré a los ojos.

-Escúchame muy bien Isabella Swan, no sé quién te dijo esas cosas, pero tú no estás loca, era una manera de protegerte. Y no me voy a alejar, te amo, por Dios Bella, no sería capaz de vivir sin ti.

-Pero soy solo una molestia, algo que no te deja continuar con tu vida, -las lágrimas rodaban libremente por sus mejillas.

-¿Quién te convenció de eso? Dímelo Bella, -ella no habló, solo me observó. –No le hagas caso, yo no voy a ninguna parte. He jurado ante la juez que con tal de permanecer a tu lado me internaría yo mismo, -ella pareció creerme. La besé para reforzar lo que había dicho. Lo hice con tanta pasión como pude, en ese beso se imprimió lo que yo sentía.

Después de esa visita me quedaban largas horas de no hacer nada. Convencido de que el dinero no se daba en árboles, comencé a ofrecer consultas por las mañanas, después visitaba a Bella a medio día y volvía para más consultas. Ese día, sin embargo, no había nadie que fuera a visitarme.

Mi mente vagó por lo que había dicho Bella ese día. Me dolía que confiara tan poco en mi amor. Después me puse a pensar en lo que haría al día siguiente. Aun tenía muchos días para visitarla antes de que mi destino se decidiera. ¿Regresaría Bella a mi lado algún día? Mientras pensaba el teléfono sonó. Contesté algo alterado, era muy tarde para una llamada amistosa.

-¿Hola?

-Edward, habla Alice.

-Oh, Alice. ¿Pasa algo?

-No, bueno, más o menos. Te hablaba para decirte que Jasper y yo partimos para Jacksonville. Trataremos de estar el día del juicio.

-¿Por qué a las 3 de la mañana?

-Solo no preguntes Edward, confía en mí. Te quiero hermanito.

De esa forma colgó. Yo me quedé algo desconcertado. Pero tuve que confiar en que ella sabía lo que hacía. Seguí pensando en lo que Bella y yo podíamos hacer. Una hora era muy poco, pero podría aprovecharla al máximo.

Yo haría que Bella recordara, o conociera muchas de las experiencias de la vida. Que se aferrara a seguir viviendo conmigo y principalmente a demostrarle mi amor. Mi cabeza tuvo miles de ideas y así quedé dormido.

La cuarta visita a Bella llegué sonriendo, mientras que ella tenía ojeras y tristeza en sus ojos. Aun no lo entendía.

-Mira Bella, tengo algo para ti, -me miró y sonrió satisfecha. Pero algo había en su semblante, un deje de tristeza que no lograba comprender. Saqué el regalo que le traía y ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es?

-Es una barra extra grande de chocolate, -sonreí y comencé a desenrollar la barra. –Todo humano debe experimentar el placer de comer un chocolate. Y tú no eres la excepción, -La atraje a mis brazos y después la senté sobre mí. Comencé a darle el chocolate y ella lo disfrutó grandemente. Supuse que no recordaba o no había probado antes el chocolate.

-Es delicioso, se deshace en mi boca y es tan… tan, -suspiró y se giró para besar mis labios. El sabor a chocolate de sus labios era aun más delicioso e incitante. Pasó los brazos por mi cuello y yo por su cintura. Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos. Me separé suavemente y la miré.

-Si sigues viéndome o besándome de esa forma, haré algo por lo que me meterán definitivamente a la cárcel, -ella se sonrojó pero sonrió.

-Es delicioso, gracias por traerlo.

Al mirar a sus ojos vi que la sombra de tristeza se había ido. Pero en el momento justo en el que me marchaba volvía. Esa noche volví a meditar en lo que quería enseñar a Bella, cosas triviales y sencillas de la vida diaria.

-Cartas, -dije sonriendo. Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Cartas? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Jugaremos cartas. Te enseñaré el blackjack, el solitario, poker, etc. Sé algunos y son cosas básicas que tendrás que saber cuando vayamos a las Vegas. Porque un día te llevaré. Cuando seas mi esposa y vayamos a la luna de miel, te llevaré a viajar por todo el mundo. No importa que tenga que pedir dinero.

Su rostro se ensombrecía cada vez que decía algo del futuro, como si no quisiera creerme pero al mismo tiempo no pudiera evitarlo.

Pasamos el resto del día jugando. Ella aprendía rápido. Casi no hablaba, se portaba distante.

-Bella, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, -dijo sin mirarme. Alargué mi brazo por sobre la mesita que había puesto ahí y toqué su mejilla.

-No me mientas, eres pésima. Por favor Bella. –Por fin Bella levantó la mirada y la fijó en la mía.

-Tengo miedo Edward, tengo miedo de que te canses de mí. Tengo miedo de venir aquí un día y ver que tú no estás. Tengo mucho, mucho miedo de perderte. Yo no soy una verdadera mujer, ¿Cómo puedo serlo cuando he pasado de hombre en hombre desde mis cinco años? ¡Cinco años, Edward! ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien como yo? No logro entenderlo, -sus labio inferior estaba temblando y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Suspiré y me puse de pie, la tomé en mis brazos y la puse sobre mi regazo. Ella bajó la mirada.

-Isabella, mírame, -dije con voz autoritaria. Ella levantó la vista lentamente. -¿Quién te convenció de eso? ¿O es acaso de dudas de mí? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te amo? Tienes que comprender que eres la primera y última mujer en mi vida. TE AMO, -dije poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras. –Y en cuanto a lo de ir de hombre en hombre suena como si fueras una prostituta.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una mujer que cambia su cuerpo por dinero. Los hombres que _abusaron_ de ti no solo más que canallas idiotas, a los cuales deseo destruir con mis manos. Pero eso no significa que fuera porque tú querías. Dices que no comprendes por qué te amo, pues te lo diré. Eres la mujer más maravillosa, hermosa, especial, y muchas cosas más, que he conocido en mi vida. Sé que en las condiciones en las que nos conocimos no son muy comunes, pero sé que si hubieras tenido una infancia normal y tu mente no se hubiera visto en la necesidad de crear barreras, nos hubiéramos encontrado de una forma u otra. Mi destino es estar junto a ti. Ahora que escuchaste todo esto, quiero que me digas quién o qué te está convenciendo de que en cualquier momento voy a salir huyendo, -se lo dije en el tono que no da lugar a protestas.

-Mi enfermera, -susurró. Genial, los enfermeros abusan de ella y las enfermeras le mienten y la trauman.

-Muy bien Bella, escucharme muy bien, -tomé su rostro en mis manos e hice que me mirara. –NO-VOY-A-DEJARTE. Te amo, hoy y siempre. No estás loca y no me voy a cansar de ti. ¿Lo entiendes? Si lo haces entonces bésame, -ella a pesar de sus lágrimas logró sonreír tiernamente. Me acerqué y ella terminó de acercarse. Fue un beso lento y dulce.

El siguiente día pude notar que sus ojeras estaban ahí pero al menos no su mirada triste. No estaba durmiendo bien.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? –dije acariciando sus ojeras.

-Tengo pesadillas, creo que ahora que no tengo aquella protección los recuerdos acuden a mí más fuerte que antes. Y mucho más vívidos. Te necesito, -dijo con un gemido lastimero. Me dolía verla así. La acuné en mi pecho.

-Aquí estoy ahora, duerme un poco, yo velaré tus sueños, -susurré en su oído mientras acariciaba su espalda. Se quedo dormida y disfruté teniéndola en mis brazos, ver su rostro pacífico. Realmente la amaba.

Al día siguiente continué enseñándole a jugar cartas.

-Muy bien, ahora jugaremos al blackjack, también conocido como 21.

Le expliqué las reglas del juego y lo que debía tener para jugar.

-¿Cuál será mi premio si gano? –dijo sonriendo. Sus ojeras eran menos pronunciadas y tenía un humor increíble. Descarté casi por completo la probabilidad de que estuviera embarazada. No quería asustarla preguntándolo directamente.

-Te ganaras lo mismo de siempre, un beso.

-No, quiero algo más, -dijo fingiendo un puchero. –Ya sé, si gano te daré un beso, pero no puedes contestarlo. Por más que quieras, si lo respondes entonces no te daré más besos.

-Muy bien, que gane el mejor.

Comenzamos a jugar y gané la primera partida. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó a que la besara. Intenté persuadirla metiendo mi lengua en su boca, pero aun así resistió. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Yo no podría. En cuanto me separé ella soltó una carcajada. Fue un sonido tan hermoso que me hizo recordar que no lo había escuchado antes. La había visto sonreír, quizá soltar una risita, pero no había reído tan hermoso como ahora.

En la siguiente partida ella ganó. Sobra decir que fallé terriblemente, no pude evitar contestar su beso. Ella rió de nuevo al ver mi rostro de frustración, lo que me hacía abrir los ojos y besarla.

-¡Tramposo! –dijo cuando nos separamos. –Tendrás que volver a hacerlo, -tomó mis rostro y pegó sus labios. De nuevo intenté contenerme pero fue imposible. Cuando la besé ella se hizo a un lado para reír. Era por mucho el sonido más lindo del mundo.

Viviría de hacerla reír. Y de ahora en adelante ese sería mi propósito cada vez que la visitara. Y más aun cuando me casara con ella. Sería, de ahora en adelante, la mujer más feliz del mundo.

**Muchas gracias por todas sus ideas son muy lindas :D**

**Espero que les guste y de nuevo me disculpo por el largo del capítulo, no puedo hacer mucho ya.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! Me hacen feliz.**

**En el siguiente capítulo ya es el juicio, todo se decidirá. **

**Dejen reviews, me animan a seguir más rápido.**

**Ari, muchas gracias por tus aportaciones.**

**CrazyLee tu comentario me hizo reír. Era muy buena idea, ya ves, lo puse. Jaja, muchas gracias. =D**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Faltaban solamente dos días para el juicio. Los cuales no me permitieron ver a Bella, genial. Me sentía solo y deprimido. Quería…no, necesitaba verla. Me quedé hasta tarde en la cama, solo pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. No me arrepentía de nada, eso era seguro, pero hubiera querido que las cosas salieran diferentes.

No tenía citas ese día porque Rosalie me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo y tenía que firmar papeles y no sé qué más cosas. Así que cancelé todo y como a eso de las dos por fin me levanté y cambié para esperarla. A las tres en punto, como habíamos quedado, llegó Rosalie con una pila de papeles, un café y su bolso enorme.

-Hola Edward, -dijo cuando entró. Estaba hablando por teléfono así que solo medio sonreí y agité mi mano. –No Emmett, solo estaré unos minutos. Sí, nos vemos en el restaurant pues. Adiós, también te amo.

Colgó y se acercó a la mesa que estaba en la estancia. Comenzó a apartar papeles y no me dijo nada. Se veía concentrada con el ceño fruncido y hablando entre dientes. Después de un rato suspiró y subió la mirada.

-Muy bien, tienes que firmar tres papeles.

Me los pasó y sinceramente no tenía ganas de leer, así que no lo hice. Lo firmé sin más.

-Mañana es el día, ¿estás nervioso?

-No, más bien ansioso. Quiero que todo esto acabe, sea como sea. Lo único que necesito es verla, diario.

-Bueno, podemos arreglar eso en caso de que no salga todo a nuestro favor. Pero no hay que ser pesimistas.

Estaba harto de esto. Recargué la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y suspiré.

-Em…sé que no somos los mejores cuñados del mundo. Y que nuestra relación no es tan unida, pero de verdad siento la necesidad de decirte que todo saldrá bien Edward, -se sentó a mi lado y palmeó mi hombro cariñosamente. Rosalie no mostraba su aprecio por mí muy seguido, así que la miré y sonreí.

-Gracias, Rose

-Mañana espero que no pases todo el día aquí.

-De hecho tengo que, aquí doy consultas.

-Tienes razón, -de pronto noté que Rosalie estaba tensa. Me miró y suspiró. –El día del juicio interrogarán a Bella.

-¿¡Qué!? –grité poniéndome de pie. –No pueden hacer eso. ¿O sí?

-Sí pueden, la juez lo aprobó. No es tan grave, solo pasará, le preguntarán cosas sobre su pasado o lo vivido contigo. Tú forma de actuar y evaluarán si usaste algún método persuasivo para aprovecharte de ella.

-Wow, eso es tranquilizante de verdad. –dije con ironía.

-Vamos Edward, no seas así. No es mi culpa. El hospital pidió que la pasaran y que en el público habría un médico capaz de evaluarla. Solo esperemos que lo haga bien. Está sensible desde que no te ve, han tenido que utilizar sedantes con ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Me dijeron algo de un ataque de pánico o ansiedad. No estoy segura. Pero está bien, solo la durmieron un poco.

Negué con la cabeza. No era posible, Bella no era de esa forma. –Tuvieron que haberla provocado, ella no es así. Nunca tuvo un ataque conmigo.

-Sí, me enteré de que solo caminaba desnuda por la casa, -Rosalie intentó ocultar la risa. Sonreí al recordarla.

-Fue realmente difícil tenerla a mi lado y pensar que no podía ser mía. Por eso cuando me dijo que me quería no pude contener besarla. Fue algo realmente estúpido, me acababan de decir que estarían vigilándome.

-Eres un caballero, debo admitirlo. Pero sobre todo eres hombre y eso debió ser difícil para ti.

-¿De verdad Emmett te dijo que la vio desnuda? Vaya, qué agallas.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo Rosalie de pronto

-Creí que…

-¡Me dijo que tú le platicaste! ¡Te juro que lo mataré!

-No es para tanto Rosalie, -dije intentando calmarla. Emmett me mataría, si no lo mataba ella antes. –Solo fue un segundo, ella pasó y yo corrí a taparla. Emmett estaba riendo tan fuerte que no veía nada. Lo prometo.

-De acuerdo, creeré en ti, -se quedó en silencio mirando a la nada.

-¿Sabes dónde está Alice? Me dijo que se iría pero no me dijo a donde.

-No tengo idea, hablé con ella un día antes de que se marchara y no volví a verla.

Me parecía muy extraño de Alice, pero no podía hablar con ella. No respondía el móvil ni Jasper tampoco. Pasamos una parte de la tarde bromeando y hablando. Estaba tan agradecido con Rosalie por lo que estaba haciendo. La invité a comer pero lo rechazó, tenía que hacer comida para su niña y para Emmett.

La verdad me preocupaba mucho el hecho de que pasaran a interrogar a Bella, pero Rosalie sabía lo que decía. Mi padre aun no aparecía y ni qué decir de Alice, no me había llamado.

Fui a dormir y soñé con ella, como cada día desde que la alejaron de mí.

-

Al fin el día del juicio y ni rastro de nadie de mi familia más que mi madre y Emmett. Estaba mordiéndome las uñas de los nervios, vería a Bella y la interrogarían. Después dictarían sentencia.

La juez entró y todos nos pusimos de pie. Y comenzó el juicio.

-Mando llamar a Isabella Swan, -dijo el abogado del hospital. Bella entró y mi corazón se aceleró. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Ella se veía…cansada. Tenía grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos y estaba muy pálida. Pero aun así me alegraba verla. Dios, como la extrañaba. Se sentó y prometió decir la verdad. Su mirada se topó con la mía y pude notar que ella estaba asustada. Esto era tan estresante. –Muy bien Isabella, empecemos. ¿Sabes por qué te alejaron del Dr. Edward Cullen?

-Porque dicen que lo que hicimos está mal, -dijo en un susurro. Pero se escuchó porque estaba frente a un micrófono.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que hicieron?

-Pues… -sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y miró al suelo. –Tuvimos sexo.

-Muy bien. ¿Crees tú que está mal?, -ella levantó el rostro y me miró.

-No, -dijo completamente convencida. –Yo amo a Edward, él me ama a mí. No creo que esté mal. Intentaba consolarlo.

-¿Consolarlo? ¿Él te lo pidió? –dijo el abogado, perspicaz.

-No, claro que no. De hecho él no quería que ocurriera, al principio me dijo que no. Pero yo lo quería. Él me ayudó mucho, recuperé mi memoria, -sonrió tristemente. –Eso no es muy bueno, pero también me enseñó que el amor existe, que no es doloroso ni peligroso. Es lindo y placentero.

-Entonces lo que hiciste fue por gratitud.

-¡No! Fue porque lo amo, en ese momento estaba algo decaído es cierto, pero aun así lo había deseado desde hace tiempo. Pero no quería o no sabía darle nombre. Estaba tan confundida cuando él me encontró. Él fue mi guía de vuelta.

-¿En ningún momento te gritó o te maltrató? ¿Te tocó de forma misteriosa antes de que te enamoraras de él? –dijo la última frase de forma sarcástica.

-No, nunca. Él me respetó desde el primer momento.

-Eso no es cierto, no te respetó cuando te besó. O cuando te llevó a su cama. Tú lo hiciste porque creíste que le debías algo y que no le podías pagar con nada más. El único ejemplo que has tenido ha sido tu pasado. Tu padrastro, los enfermeros, -mis manos se volvieron puños y rechiné los dientes. Rosalie puso una mano en mi hombro. El abogado se giró hacia el jurado. –Señores y señoras, es obvio que está trastornada. Se sintió segura de alguna forma y se lo pagó con sexo porque es lo único que ha tenido desde su infancia. No sabe diferenciar entre el amor y la gratitud. El Dr. Cullen lo sabía, se aprovechó de eso. Es un hombre como todos, tiene necesidades. Hombres del jurado, si tuvieran la oportunidad de acostarse con una joven así, ¿no la aprovecharían?

-¡Objeción! –gritó Rosalie.

-¿Qué objeta Sra. Cullen? –dijo el abogado. –No hay nada que objetar, mi punto está más que claro. Ustedes dirán señores, -regresó a su asiento. –No más preguntas su señoría.

Rosalie se puso de pie y vi que le sonrió a Bella. –Yo tengo una pregunta. Isabella, sé que tuviste un pasado atroz, violaciones por muchas personas, maltrato, evidenciaste un homicidio. Pero hay algo que me inquieta. El señor de allá dice que no sabes diferenciar el amor. ¿Entonces qué es lo que sentías por tu mamá? ¿Por tu papá?

-Amor, -dijo Bella, quien había comenzado a llorar desde que el abogado la acusó de estar trastornada. –Yo amaba a mi padre y a mi madre. Ambos muertos.

-Gracias Bella. Ahí lo tienen, aceptaría lo que dice el Sr. Marquet si ella no hubiera tenido ese sentimiento antes. Pero lo ha sentido, por su madre, su padre. Lo siente ahora por Edward. Se siente protegida, sí, ella siente que le debe algo, cierto, pero jamás pensó en pagarle con sexo. Porque ellos no solo tuvieron sexo, ellos hicieron el amor. Es distinto. Amor, eso es lo que hay entre ellos. Y no puede decir que ella no ama. Es un ser humano con sentimientos y un pasado feo. Es todo.

Bella mi miró y yo le sonreí para alentarla. Quería correr y abrazarla, protegerla del idiota que la hizo llorar. Pero no podía arriesgarme. Ella me necesitaba cuerdo. El interrogatorio terminó y nos dieron un receso en lo que decidían el veredicto. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Rosalie desapareció cuando sonó su teléfono y tampoco veía a mi madre o a Emmett. Me senté y esperé por lo que me pareció una eternidad.

Nos hicieron pasar y Rosalie tardó un poco en llegar. Su cara era inexpresiva, por un momento me sentí nervioso. Pidieron que leyeran la sentencia, una persona del jurado se puso de pie.

-Declaramos a Edward Cullen inocente de violación. Pero creemos que ha violado las leyes del hospital al haber tenido relaciones sexuales con su paciente.

-Eso puedo solucionarlo yo, -dijo alguien detrás de nosotros. Todos se giraron, incluyéndome. Era Aro, el director del hospital.

-¿Quién es usted? –dijo la juez.

-Oh vamos Jane querida, me conoces. Soy Aro Di Salvo. Soy el director y coordinador del hospital Dialnet. El joven Edward no ha violado ninguna ley. El reglamento de nuestro hospital tiene una clausula para los empleados, es cierto. Pero Edward no es empleado, es un practicante. Y la clausula es válida cuando ambos firman el contrato. Edward lo firmó, es cierto. Pero Isabella no. Ella estaba enferma e indispuesta cuando la ingresamos. Es por eso que la clausula no se aplica en ellos. Tengo el contrato de Edward, una copia de la cláusula y el expediente de Bella donde dice que el contrato aun no es firmado.

Jane pareció reconocerlo porque sonrió. Le hizo una seña a Aro para que se acercara y leyó los tres documentos.

-Muy bien, me parece que es cierto. El jurado tendrá que tomarse más tiempo para revisar esto y llegar a una conclusión.

-La verdad su señoría, no será necesario. Declaramos culpable al Dr. Cullen porque no teníamos pruebas de lo contrario. Pero si usted dice que son auténticos entonces coincidimos en quitar la condena. Pero aun queda la cuestión de Isabella, -vi que era Tanya la que hablaba. Me quedé pasmado en mi asiento. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. –No hay pruebas suficientes para saber su estado con claridad. El doctor que estuvo durante el interrogatorio dio su opinión, y mediante a eso decidimos que Isabella debe pasar un año en rehabilitación. En un hospital psiquiátrico. Evaluado por médicos profesionales y sobre todo, custodiado por enfermeras. Solo mujeres, -Tanya me miró y me sonrió. –Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de las experiencias que ha tenido ella en su pasado.

-Muy bien, entonces la sentencia ha sido declarada. ¿Hay alguna objeción? –nadie pareció disgustado más que el abogado del hospital. Me puse de pie.

-Su señoría, tengo una pregunta.

-Claro, Sr. Cullen.

-¿Podré visitarla mientras se encuentra en el hospital?

-Eso no depende de mí, será cosa del hospital. Caso cerrado.

Golpeó el mazo y todos comenzaron a moverse. Rosalie me llevó a la salida donde estaba mi madre y Emmett. Mi hermano me abrazó y después mi madre.

-Lo siento cariño, verás que todo resulta al final.

-Edward, -llamó Aro. Me acerqué y bajé la mirada.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Di Salvo, no tengo palabras para agradecerle lo que ha hecho.

-No lo hagas muchacho. Agradécele a tu padre.

Levanté la mirada de golpe y él sonrió. Movió la cabeza para indicarme detrás de mí y me giré. Mi padre estaba al lado de mi madre, con la mirada baja. Él había hecho esto por mí. Me acerqué y él levantó la mirada. No pude contenerme y lo abracé. Todos estos años siempre había necesitado su aceptación, su cariño. Todas las personas necesitan el amor de sus padres.

-Lo siento tanto hijo, por todos estos años. Nunca quise herirte. Estoy orgulloso por todo lo que has logrado, no lo dudes ni un segundo más.

-Gracias papá, -él pareció complacido. Hacía años que no lo llamaba papá.

Ahora solo cabía esperar que el hospital me diera permiso y que el año que seguía se pasara rápidamente.

**AL FIN!!!! NO PUEDO CREERLO!! ¿USTEDES SÍ?**

**Muy bien, este capítulo va definitivamente dedicado a FeñaCullen y a Fraaaaan Cullen por su linda insistencia. Así es, es linda y detallista. Muchas gracias. Espero que les haya gustado. Lo escribí con mucho cariño.**

**Dejen review y pongan una sonrisa en mi rostro :D**

**Cuídense.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**MINI RESUMEN DEL CAP ANTERIOR:**

**EN EL JUICIO HABLARON AMBOS LADOS, EL HOSPITAL Y ROSALIE POR PARTE DE EDWARD. EL VEREDICTO FINAL FUE QUE BELLA PASARA UN AÑO EN EL HOSPITAL SIENDO TRATADA POR UN PSICÓLOGO. EDWARD Y CARLISLE POR FIN ARREGLARON SUS DIFERENCIAS.**

**Wow, después de tanto lo he logrado. Debo admitir que me**** animó los mensajes que recibí preguntando sobre la continuación. No falta mucho para el final. Solo espero que sigan conmigo y la terminen. Lamento la demora, en serio que sí.**

-¿Edward? Abre la puerta, ahora.

Caminé dudoso hacia la entrada. Eran las 3 de la mañana y estos últimos días no había dormido exactamente bien. Y ahora que por fin logré dormirme, mi fastidiosa hermana llegaba a interrumpirme.

-Alice, vete a casa. Seguro que vienes cansada de tu viaje. –"Y yo estoy cansado de la vida", pensé dramáticamente.

Pero era la verdad. Esos pocos días después del juicio sentí como si quisiera simplemente congelarme hasta que el año pasara. La decisión sobre las visitas aun no se tomaba y yo estaba arrancándome el cabello de la desesperación.

-Edward, solo abre. Tengo algo muy importante qué decirte.

-De acuerdo, -abrí la puerta y mi hermana entró como un torbellino, como si no fueran las malditas tres de la mañana.

-Escucha con atención, he estado con Rosalie no hace mucho. He investigado rigurosamente todo el proceso en mi cabeza y creo que podemos hacer que el periodo de encierro de Bella se reduzca al menos a la mitad.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-La juez y los médicos quieren una prueba de la cordura de Bella. Si ella puede demostrar que no está loca, logrará que le reduzcan.

-Solo estás dando vueltas Alice, dime qué has hecho este tiempo y a qué te refieres con lo anterior.

-De acuerdo. Mejor siéntate. –me rasqué los ojos cansinamente y obedecí. –He encontrado a Phil, el padrastro de Bella.

Me quedé congelado. La miré con incredulidad. Traté de decir algo pero nada salía.

-¿Recuerdas que nunca fue encontrado? Era porque cambió su nombre, su ID era falsa, organizó todo para prácticamente cambiar de vida. Lo denuncié junto con Jasper, buscamos pruebas de que fuera él. La verdad fue fácil porque la policía tenía una foto de él y lo único que se cambió fue el color de cabello. ¿Puedes creer que volvió a casarse? Creo que no tiene hijos, pero pobre mujer.

-Alice, detente. Aun no comprendo que tiene que ver con Bella.

-Si logramos que lo identifique y que lo haga sin… alterarse, lograremos probar que no está loca. Que puede enfrentarse a esto, sola.

-No puedo dejarla sola, seguro que se altera.

-No si hablas con ella. Pediremos una cita previa y después irá a la estación de policía. Lo tienen detenido. El asesinato no es su único crimen. Tienes que convencer a Bella de identificar a Phil sin alterarse. Si puede hacerlo y un psicólogo la ve, será prueba suficiente para Jane. Puede que no le quiten completamente su estadía en el hospital, pero sí pueden reducirlo y tú puedes dejar de ser miserable.

Mi mente procesó lentamente lo que Alice acababa de decir. Me puse de pie muy deprisa y tomé a mi hermana entre brazos. Después de Rosalie era mi persona favorita. Ambas habían hecho tantas cosas.

-No puedo respirar, -dijo jadeando. La solté y besé su frente.

-No tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que hicieron por mí. Tú, Jasper, Rosalie, toda la familia.

-Cierto, vi como se abrazaban tú y papá. ¿Cómo sucedió?

Procedí a contarle un resumen del juicio y como Aro había ayudado en gran medida. Después le conté que lo hizo gracias a papá y Alice estaba muy feliz.

-La cara de Esme no debió tener precio.

-Creí que sufriría un colapso nervioso o algo. Después de abrazarnos tuvimos que tranquilizarla. No podía respirar e intentaba abrazarnos a los dos juntos. Balbuceaba cosas como "no lo puedo creer", "al fin", "Gracias, Dios". El caso es que mamá estaba muy emotiva.

-Me lo supongo. Pasaron muchos años, ¿no crees?

-Sí, pero al fin todo se arregló. Y mamá es increíblemente feliz.

-Solo falta que tu lo seas, hermanito, -sacudió mi cabello y besó mi mejilla. –Tengo que irme a dormir o Jasper vendrá y me sacará en brazos.

-Hablando de Jasper, ¿Dónde está?

-En casa, me dio media hora para venirte a decir o vendría a buscarme. No podía dormir de la emoción y al final terminé contagiando a Jasper.

-Entonces vete, muchas gracias por venir. Yo también necesito dormir.

Nos despedimos y regresé a mi cama. Me sentía feliz pero muy cansado. Me dormí profundamente y no soñé con nada.

Todo el proceso de hablar con la juez, pedir una cita, conseguir a un doctor que fuera imparcial, tomó al menos dos semanas. La cita me la dieron para dentro de una semana más. Así que lo único que me quedó fue practicar lo que diría y como intentar convencerla.

¿Cómo le caería la noticia de que el asesino de su madre había sido capturado? Esperaba que por su bien y el mío no le causara conmoción o algo similar. El doctor fue alguien completamente anónimo al hospital, a mí, a Bella y a James. Era imparcial y solo sabía lo esencial sobre el caso de Bella. Vería su reacción y la calificaría.

El día llegó y compré un ramo de flores, me vestí elegante y me dirigí a la clínica. Pasé de nuevo por los pasillos blancos, me revisaron que no trajera artículos punzantes ni armas y ya por fin me dejaron verla. Mientras esperaba a que atravesara la puerta blanca, mi mente vagó en las posibilidades de poder tomarla en brazos y besarla.

Pero cuando por fin entró mi mirada se congeló en la suya. Era como si hubiera bajado la mitad de su peso, como si no pudiera dormir nada en absoluto y como si estuviera más muerta que viva. En las pocas semanas que habían pasado, mi Bella parecía un zombi.

Me acerqué a ella y quise llorar solo con verla.

-¿Qué te han hecho mi vida? –susurré tan bajo como pude, como si con mi voz pudiera romper a esa frágil figura de porcelana. Bella me miraba como si no pudiera creer que estaba ahí.

-¿Edward? –dijo esturando su huesuda mano.

-Sí, sí, Bella. Soy yo. Pero dime, por favor, ¿Qué te han hecho? –dije con una opresión en el pecho.

-Nada

-¿Nada? Bella, mírate. Pesas la mitad de de antes, parece que no hubieras dormido nada en todo este tiempo, -dije pasando mis pulgares por sus ojeras. –Por Dios, Bella.

-No me gusta la comida y te extraño por las noches. Es todo.

-Te estás matando, Isabella. ¿Crees que no me siento miserable sin ti? Lo único que quisiera es que este tiempo pasara. Pero no por eso intento matarme de hambre o cansancio.

-No me estoy intentando matar, solo no tengo hambre, -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. –Te extraño tanto.

-De acuerdo, no pasa nada, -la abracé por un momento de la manera más suave. Su cuerpo se sentía tan débil, tan frágil. –Todo pasará más rápido, ya lo verás. Te tengo una buena noticia y una mala.

-Primero la mala.

-No, primero la buena para que entiendas la mala.

Me senté en la mesa que había en ese pequeño y blanco cuarto. La puse a ella entre mis brazos y besé su cabello. Incluso eso había perdido el brillo de antes.

-La buena es que he logrado que tu estadía aquí se acorte, -Bella levantó la mirada y por primera vez en lo que tenía de verla vi un rayo de esperanza en sus ojos. –La mala es que tendrás que pasar por un prueba muy difícil.

-Dime, -dijo aun mirándome.

-Bella, encontraron a Phil, a tu padrastro. –Su cuerpo se tensó completamente. Parpadeó intentando entender mis palabras.

-No… no comprendo.

-El señor que asesinó a tu madre fue encontrado, acusado y lo meterán a la cárcel. Pero antes, tienes que demostrar tu cordura, identificándolo.

-No puedo hacer eso, Edward, verlo sería como… como recordar una y otra vez cuando mató a mi madre. Como recordar cuando la golpeaba, -dijo con los dientes apretados. –No puedo verlo. –tomé su rostro de forma delicada, pero decidida.

-Tienes que hacerlo, no aguantarás un año en este horrible lugar. No quiero perderte, quiero poder verte todos los días a mi lado, verte despertar cada mañana. Yo tampoco soportaría un año de soledad, de no tenerte a mi lado, de no estar seguro si estás bien o no. Bella, por favor, solo inténtalo.

-Pero aun no comprendo como eso puede ayudarme a acortar mi estancia aquí.

-Si lo logras hacer sin perder el control, podrás demostrar que estás cuerda. Un psicólogo estará presente cuando lo identifiques. Él observará tus reacciones y hará un diagnóstico. Después eso le presentará a Jane y ella decidirá si necesitas un año entero o si puedes estar menos tiempo.

-¿Estarás conmigo cuando lo identifique?

Bajé la mirada y negué con la cabeza. Sabía que sería difícil para ella, pero Alice dijo que tendría que hacerlo sola.

-No, lo siento Bella, pero es parte de las restricciones que Jane puso. –su rostro cambió y parecía tan asustada como un conejo con una escopeta enfrente. –Pero ve el lado positivo, lo lograrás y podremos estar juntos, Bella.

-No puedo, -susurró.

-Lo que no puedes es quedarte aquí más tiempo, -dije tomando su rostro de nuevo. –Lo que no puedes es dejar de comer, de dormir, de vivir. No puedo perderte y eso es lo que estás logrando con tu testarudez.

-Lo siento mucho, lamento no querer ver a la persona que asesinó a mi madre. Lamento no estar tan cuerda como creíste, -dijo ahora de forma molesta.

-No trates de chantajearme emocionalmente, soy psicólogo cariño, ese es mi trabajo.

-No era un chantaje, pero de acuerdo, si quieres que lo intente lo haré. No prometo no reaccionar ante él ya que fue el causante de todo desde el principio.

-Gracias, gracias Bella, -la abracé de nuevo intentando quitar ese gesto malhumorado de su rostro. –Es lo único que te pido, inténtalo.

-Edward, tengo miedo de él. Aparece constantemente en mis pesadillas. Es por eso que tengo problemas para dormir. Tú eres como un borrador, quitas todo malo pensamiento y toda pesadilla.

-Bella, la cita para identificarlo es la próxima semana, tienes que comer como loca, dormir como si hibernaras y recuperarte. Mi vida, odio verte así. Si no luces tan sana el psicólogo lo tomará como algo malo. Observará todo, desde tu atuendo, hasta el sonido de tu voz. Tenemos una oportunidad más de estar juntos más pronto. No la desperdiciemos.

-Te extrañaba tanto, Edward. Creí… -bajó la mirada y sospeché un poco.

-¿Qué?

-Creí por un momento que te habías olvidado de mí.

-Oh, Isabella. ¿No lo entiendes aun? Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti. Eres mía, la chica que vino de otro planeta para poner mi mundo patas arriba y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Pero te he causado tantos problemas.

-Estas serán experiencias que en el futuro recordaremos y nos reiremos. Incluso podemos compartirlas con nuestros hijos, nietos.

Bella me miró con grandes ojos brillantes y sonreí. Se veía tan linda e inocente. Besé sus labios tiernamente, recordando todas aquellas sensaciones tan fuertes que sentía solo por ella. Todo tenía que salir bien, ella tenía que volver a mi lado.

Un toque en la puerta me sacó de mi ensoñación. Suspiré y fulminé con la vista la puerta que aun estaba cerrada. Abracé a Bella un poco más y después nos pusimos de pie. Una enfermera entró y anunció que nuestro tiempo había terminado. Besé a Bella una última vez.

-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Ahora ve a recuperarte, ve a engordar, come aunque la comida no te guste. Y duerme pensando en mí, soñando con nuestro futuro, no tu pasado, ni siquiera el presente. Piensa en lo feliz que planeo hacerte.

-Gracias Edward, -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Promételo.

-¿Qué?

-Que cuidarás de ti como si fuera mi corazón. Si tanto me quieres cuida mi posesión más valiosa, -acaricié su rostro. –Tú. Y yo te prometo que te sacaré de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Ella sonrió y asintió. –Te lo prometo.

Salí de ahí sintiendo algo más de esperanza, pero a la vez algo más triste. No quería que Bella estuviera ahí sola, sufriendo y pasando hambre. Pero sabía que ella cumpliría su promesa. Ahora solo tenía que esperar y no hay nada mejor para un corazón preocupado que un chocolate caliente de mamá.

Giré y me dirigí a casa de Esme.


	11. Capítulo 11

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**RESUMEN DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:**

**ALICE LE DICE A EDWARD QUE ENCONTRARON A PHIL, EL ASESINO DE LA MAMÁ DE BELLA. Y QUE SI BELLA PUEDE IDENTIFICARLO SIN "PERDER LA CABEZA" PODRÍAN DISMINUIR SU ESTADÍA EN EL HOSPITAL PSIQUIÁTRICO. EDWARD SE LO CUENTA A BELLA Y ELLA ACEPTA INTENTARLO.**

**Disfruten del capítulo aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo y dejen un comentario si les gusta. **

**Capítulo 11**

El día en que Bella tendría que declarar frente a un psicólogo y un juez que Phil era el asesino llegó más pronto de lo que me hubiera gustado. Estábamos conscientes de que esto podía cambiar nuestras vidas. Podríamos volver a estar juntos más pronto o bien podrían negarnos el permiso y continuar separados hasta que el año finalizara.

Pero también podía comprender que la estadía de Bella en el psiquiátrico no era conveniente para su salud. Había visto como en unas pocas semanas su cuerpo se había consumido hasta el punto de quedar casi en los puros huesos.

Sabía que era peligroso el hecho de que estuviéramos separados porque ella me ofrecía paz y yo le ofrecía consuelo y amor a ella. Por tanto ese día desperté con un sentir de que no tenía idea de a donde se dirigía mi vida. Todo dependía de la decisión del juez.

Después de vestirme di vueltas por los cuartos, recordando todos aquellos momentos que pasé con ella. También vino a mi mente todas las cosas que Bella había traído a mi vida. Una de ellas era que ahora mi padre y yo estamos en buenos términos. Mi mente me estaba jugando sucio, no entendía por qué esta clase de pensamientos venían a mi cabeza. No es como si fuera a perder a Bella. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y contesté.

-Hola, habla Alice. ¿Estás listo?

-Sí, - me quedé callado unos segundos y después continué. –Alice, siempre he confiado en ese extraño don o cosa rara que tienes. Así que ahora te lo pregunto porque de esto depende la confianza con la que me pueda mostrar frente a Bella. ¿Cómo saldrá todo al final? –pude escuchar un profundo suspiro.

-Edward, todo va a salir bien. Solo tienes que confiar en Bella. Sé que es una prueba difícil para ella, pero aun el psicólogo más idiota sabe identificar entre miedo, coraje y otras emociones que son normales en un ser humano a síntomas de locura.

-Pero en mi cabeza siguen corriendo esas imágenes de Bella creyendo que es de otro planeta. Diciendo, haciendo cosas que podrían ser calificadas de locura. Solo… me aterra que la mente de Bella quiera volver a protegerse de la misma manera que lo hizo años atrás.

-No es como si fuera a presenciar el asesinato de su madre otra vez. Además tú la has hecho crecer. Ya no es esa niña de 11 años.

-Gracias Alice, siempre sabes las palabras correctas.

-Nos vemos allá, ¿de acuerdo? Todo saldrá bien y toda la familia estará ahí para apoyarla y tú podrás verla antes de que pase a la prueba y podrás darle la confianza que necesita.

Colgamos y fui directamente a mi carro. Conduje intentando tranquilizarme y diciéndome a mí mismo que todo saldría bien.

Cuando llegué me informaron que Bella estaba por llegar. La vi entrando y mi confianza creció un poco. Ella se veía mucho mejor de salud que la última vez. Quizá no hubiera ganado gran cantidad de peso, pero su cabello tenía brillo y su cara no estaba tan pálida. Además tenía unas cuantas ideas para poder pintar esas mejillas de rojo.

-Bella, -la llamé. Iba junto a una enfermera del hospital. Estaba vestida con algo informal y simple. Se veía bien, sana. Ella se giró y en cuanto me vio, sonrió.

-Edward, -dijo en un susurro. Me acerqué y la abracé.

-Te ves estupenda, has estado cuidando bien de ti y me alegra tanto.

-Me dijiste que cuidara de mí como si fuera tu corazón. Aprecio mucho tu corazón como para dejarlo marchitar, -dijo ella sonriendo y acariciando mi pecho, justo en la parte donde se encontraba mi corazón. Que en ese momento se aceleró de la emoción.

Tomé su mano y la besé. Después me acerqué a sus labios y también los besé. Cuando nos separamos sonreí al notar sus mejillas sonrojadas. –De esa manera parecerá que estás más sana que nunca, -dije guiñándole un ojo. Bella rió suavemente abrazándome.

Nos quedamos así por un momento hasta que vino un hombre y se presentó como Seth Clearwater.

-Seré el psicólogo que evaluará a Bella durante esta prueba. Me han informado que llegó. Usted debe ser Edward Cullen, el psicólogo. He leído los artículos que escribió en la universidad, debo decirle que soy un gran admirador, -se giró hacia Bella y le sonrió, ofreciéndole su mano. Se veía joven, aun más que yo. Fruncí el ceño con desconfianza, pero su sonrisa y voz eran tan sinceras que no me pude mostrar desagradable ni aunque hubiera querido. –¿Usted es la esposa del doctor? Un gusto.

-No, -dije levantando una ceja. –No es mi esposa, al menos no aun, -sentí a Bella temblar y cuando la miré su mirada brillaba y sus mejillas estaban aún más rojas que antes. Le sonreí ligeramente. –Eres muy joven para ser psicólogo.

-Todos dicen eso. Siempre que llega un padre de familia dicen que no pueden traerme a sus hijos para que lo trate otro niño, -torció la boca como si eso le desagradara particularmente. –Sí, soy joven. Pero eso debe decir más de mí, ¿no? Me gradué de la universidad a los 20 años porque… bueno, supongo que porque soy listo. O eso dicen mis exámenes. Desde pequeño he ido más avanzado que los demás. Tengo 23 años, llevo 3 años practicando mi carrera y he sido certificado por varios hospitales. Actualmente estoy por terminar mi maestría y tengo una idea excelente para la tesis del doctorado. Un nuevo método que espero se apruebe algún día.

-Ambicioso el chico, -dije bromeando. Seth me caía bien. Solo era una año menor que yo, pero tenía dos años más de experiencia. Humillante. –Ella es Bella. Y como te dije, puede que aún no sea mi esposa, pero en cuanto salga de este maldito embrollo, lo será.

-Espera, -dijo Seth con los ojos desorbitados. -¿Ella es la paciente? ¿Isabella Swan? –dijo apuntando a Bella. Fruncí el ceño un poco.

-Sí, creí que lo sabías.

-Escuché rumores sobre ti, sobre que habías comenzado un romance con una paciente. Pero no lo creí. Y cuando te vi abrazándola, supuse que era mentira. –se golpeó la cabeza. –Estoy siendo un completo grosero, no pretendía hablar de ti como si no estuvieras presente, -dijo tomando la mano de Bella. –Lo siento mucho. Y mucho gusto en conocerte. Esto es una sorpresa, esperaba ver a una joven con cabello alborotado, diciendo cosas sobre otro planeta y con una camisa de fuerza. Pero, te ves tan…normal.

-Gracias, -dijo ella sonriendo. –Supongo. –los tres reímos un poco, esta situación era de lo más peculiar.

Nos informaron de que era hora. Seth me guiñó un ojo y le sonrió a Bella. Se fueron hacia la sala donde podría ver a Phil para identificarlo, junto con un puñado de personas que se asemejaban a él. Mis nervios se dispararon, pero en ese momento el guiño de Seth vino a mi cabeza. Y después las palabras de Alice. Sí, todo estaría bien. Suspiré y me acomodé afuera de la puerta para abrazar a Bella en el momento en que saliera. No sabía qué tan alterada podría estar.

-Hey, hermano. ¿Qué hay? –vi a Emmett y le sonreí.

-Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La enana me dijo que llegaría tarde y que quizá necesitaras algo de apoyo. –le sonreí en agradecimiento.

Nos quedamos esperando, sin decir nada. Ambos estábamos nerviosos. Emmett lo estaba porque probablemente creía que mi cordura estaba ligada a la decisión del juez. Y probablemente tuviera razón, pero eso no significaba que fuera a convertirme en alguien chiflado, como probablemente él creía. No estuve seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó, solo quería que todo esto terminara. Me moví un poco y mis músculos me avisaron que tenía más tiempo inmóvil del que creía.

-¿Edward? –escuché a alguien decir. Levanté la mirada del suelo y una mujer de tez blanca y cabello rubio me miró. Su cabello era un completo desastre, su olor no era tan bueno tampoco. Sus ojos parecían algo desorbitados e irritados. La miré sin decir nada. -¿No me recuerdas? Soy Tania.

Emmett y yo hicimos un sonido de desconcierto. Tania era mi ex novia, la de la preparatoria. Pero esta persona frente a mí era solo el cascarón de la chica con la que me encapriché.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué haces en la estación de policía?

-Oh, solo un malentendido. Creyeron que me estaba prostituyendo en una esquina, pero solo estaba besando a…¿Bill…Will…Jill…? –rió algo estridente. –Lo siento, olvidé su nombre.

Me fijé en su ropa. Vestía una minifalda de cuero y su blusa no estaba diseñada precisamente para cubrir.

-Oh, espero que todo se haya aclarado.

-Sí, claro que se aclaró Soy inocente, ¿qué esperabas? –se acercó para susurrarme al oído. Su olor era…repugnante. –Menos mal que no les dio por encerrarme por las drogas. El policía que me arrestó andaba de buenas…o al menos se contentó después de que le diera una buena...

-¡Tania! –gritó una joven. A ella sí la reconocí.

-Hola Kate, -dije sonriendo. La hermana de Tania se acercó y la tomó por el brazo. –Oh, hola Edward. Wow, tanto tiempo, ¿cierto? Me da gusto verte, aunque no bajo estas circunstancias. Tania ha cambiado mucho desde que se conocieron.

-Sí, supongo que todos lo hacemos. –dije a forma de consuelo.

-Bueno, tenemos que marcharnos. Que estés bien Edward, adiós Emmett.

En el momento en que salieron Emmett soltó una carcajada. Le duró sus buenos 5 minutos y después se recuperó.

-Hermano, debo confesarte algo, -dijo casi de manera seria.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre creí que las novias que tenías eran sexys, inteligentes, buena onda. Y sobre todo cuerdas. Pero esta, hombre, esta se lleva las palmas. Tiene la palabra loca escrita en la frente.

-Oh, vamos, no está tan mal.

-¿No? Por favor, eres psicólogo. No puedes estar tan ciego solo porque te encaprichaste de ella.

-No me encapriché… bueno, quizá un poco. Pero igual creo que tiene remedio.

-Quizá lo tenga, pero lo feo nadie se lo quita.

-No está fea.

-Bueno, lo maltratada. Y usada, te apuesto a que ha pasado por cientos de hombres.

-Sí, eso no te lo niego.

Escuché la puerta y me giré rápidamente. Pero no se estaba abriendo, era más bien como si se hubiera cerrado. Fruncí el ceño y me puse a esperar de nuevo. A los dos minutos se abrió la puerta. Bella y su enfermera salieron disparadas.

-Bella, -la llamé, pero pareció no escucharme. La seguí y cuando estuve a punto de tomarla la enfermera me frenó.

-Señor, está muy alterada, dice que no quiere ver a nadie. Por favor, dele tiempo.

Me alejé y la miré irse. Ella nos se giró ni una sola vez. Pero al mirar su perfil pude notar una lágrima cayendo. Me dolió el pecho. No podía creer que estuviera tan alterada como para ni siquiera querer verme. Seth salió y me sonrió.

-Se portó de maravilla, estaba algo…oh, lo siento, recordé que no puedo contarte nada. Pero un informe te llegará con tu abogada y podrás leer lo que opiné, tú no te preocupes, -sonrió y se despidió.

Yo aún estaba desconcertado por el hecho de que no me hubiera siquiera mirado o que se hubiera despedido. Algo, cualquier cosa. Me marché a mi casa después de que Bella y Seth se marcharan. Emmett me acompañó y después de desearme suerte se marchó.

Me quedé en blanco. Ahora lo único que faltaba era esperar.

Los días pasaron de manera rápida, por suerte para todos. No había podido ir a ver a Bella, pues no tenía horario de visita, otra cosa que se resolvería con este nuevo juez. La extrañaba, tanto.

El mismo día en que los resultados fueron entregados, Rosalie llegó a mi casa.

-Lo he leído todo, -dijo poniendo cara seria. Por un momento sentí miedo. Hasta que sonrió. –Seth es un doctor reconocido, su opinión ha sido lo decisivo para este caso. Y tienes que leer las cosas maravillosas que puso en el informe de Bella. Dijo que ella estaba sana, que no consideraba presente ningún síntoma de trastorno. Que lo único que verdaderamente presente era el nerviosismo, que cualquier persona normal podría sentirlo. Claro, lo puso con palabras rebuscadas y pomposas, pero en cuando lo he leído le he marcado para que me explique.

Yo estaba sin palabras. Rosalie había mencionado el resultado del examen, más no la respuesta del juez.

-¿Qué dijeron sobre su estadía?

-Oh, claro. –se apresuró a sacar el resultado. –Dijeron que su estadía se reducía a únicamente dos meses para observaciones generales, pues la paciente tiene historial en el que se ha mostrado sana, pero recae de inmediato. Solo la tendrán en observación. Y por lo mismo han rechazado tu solicitud de visitas. Lo siento Edward, pero solo serán dos meses, sobrevivirás.

-Sí, supongo que lo haré.

Sinceramente no estaba tan seguro. Me encontraba alterado solo con esa semana en que no la había visto. No quería ni pensar en dos meses.

-Abriré de nuevo la clínica. Y comenzaré a ver lo de la licencia para casarnos. Seguro que Alice querrá organizar algo. Le llamaré.

-Seguro que la enana ya lo sabe. Pero el problema es que como organizas algo a lo que Bella aun no accede.

-Sí lo hizo, bueno, al menos no puso trabas cuando se lo comenté a Seth. De igual manera planeo pedírselo antes de decirle que organicé la fiesta, -Rosalie rió un poco.

-Muy bien, solo espero que no te rechace. Me tengo que ir, mi niña y mi niño grandote me esperan para comer. Cuídate Edward.

Se marchó y me dejó los papeles para poder leer el informe de Seth. En todo momento dio buena impresión de la salud de Bella. Sí, definitivamente Seth me caía bien.

**Gracias a aquellos que no se rinden. Bienvenidos a aquellos que es su primera actualización desde que comenzaron a leer la historia. Lo siento, perdí el punto principal de esta historia. Pero ¡sorpresa!, lo he hallado de nuevo. Ténganme paciencia aun así, ¿va?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Son apreciados :D**

**Bella's POV**

Seth era una persona tan agradable. En cuanto llegamos a la sala donde el gran vidrio se encontraba, se acercó y disimuladamente me susurró en el oído.

-No te preocupes por nada Bella, todo saldrá bien. Y en cuanto salgas de esta podrás ser libre. Ya verás.

Le sonreí y agradecí asintiendo con la cabeza. Si tenía que ser sincera conmigo, estaba nerviosa. Mucho. Pero todo lo superaría después de salir de aquí. Ver a Phil me traería todos aquellos recuerdos que había intentado borrar. Pero sería fuerte, tenía que serlo para poder… mis mejillas se pusieron al rojo vivo. Edward le había dicho a Seth que pensaba casarse conmigo. Fue todo un shock al principio, pero después, al ver su mirada segura, me tranquilicé. Edward me quiere.

-Muy bien, todos listos. –dijo el jefe de policía. –Los hombres comenzarán a desfilar y se formarán para que pueda identificar a su padrastro señorita. Ellos saben que los están viendo, pero no saben quién. –se acercó a un micrófono. –Que comiencen a pasar.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Mi respiración se agitó. Intenté controlar todo eso, pero era imposible. Cada hombre se asemejaba a Phil un poco, pero más viejo. Y entonces entró, el causante de todas mis desgracias. Todo este tiempo esperé verlo como en mis sueños y recuerdos. Alto, fuerte, con el gesto duro.

Mis hombros se relajaron, no noté que estaban tensos sino hasta que sentí ese dolor al relajarlos. Suspiré largamente. Había temido tanto tiempo a ese hombre. En mis recuerdos él era invencible. Pero ahora que lo veía, con la mirada perdida, los ojos rojos, su ropa sucia. No iba mal vestido, solo se veía cansado, perdido. Ahora que yo había crecido no me parecía tan grande y fuerte. Había perdido mucho peso desde que yo lo vi.

-¿Bella? –dijo Seth tomando mi brazo suavemente. -¿Ves a Phil ahí dentro?

-Sí, -dije frunciendo el ceño. Esto era justamente lo que necesitaba para deshacerme de las ataduras. Ya no podía temer que me hiciera daño porque ya no era el mismo. Solo era un hombre miserable al que incluso yo podría golpear y deshacerme de él si intentaba atacarme.

-¿Puedes apuntarlo con el dedo?

Asentí y levanté mi brazo –Ese, el número 5. Ese es mi padrastro. El hombre que asesinó a mi madre y que abusó de mí. –Mi voz sonaba débil. Me encontraba exhausta. Cansada de tener miedo todo el tiempo. Phil ya no podía dañarme. Suspiré y al mirarlo lo hice con lástima. Pobre hombre.

-Eso es todo, es todo lo que necesitábamos. –se acercó de nuevo al micrófono. –Llévense al número cinco. Todos los demás se pueden marchar.

Me quedé mirando un momento más, cuando se lo llevaron ni siquiera luchó. Fue como si se diera por vencido. Y quizá así había sido. Debió ser agotador estar huyendo todo este tiempo. Sonreí un poco, ahora era libre. Me sentía bien conmigo misma. Lista para comerme al mundo. El jefe de policía y el Seth se quedaron platicando. Me acerqué un poco a la puerta y la abrí. Quería susurrarle las buenas noticias a Edward en lo que ellos terminaban de hablar.

-Hermano, debo confesarte algo, -escuché a Emmett decir. Sonreí, él me hacía tanto reír.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre creí que las novias que tenías eran sexys, inteligentes, buena onda. Y sobre todo cuerdas. –mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar esto. Me paré en seco y escuché la siguiente parte. -Pero esta, hombre, esta se lleva las palmas. Tiene la palabra loca escrita en la frente. –jadeé por lo bajo y me tapé la boca. No podían estar hablando de mí, ¿o sí?

-Oh, vamos, no está tan mal. –dijo Edward con tono despreocupado.

-¿No? Por favor, eres psicólogo. No puedes estar tan ciego solo porque te encaprichaste de ella. -¿encaprichado?

-No me encapriché… bueno, quizá un poco. Pero igual creo que tiene remedio.

-Quizá lo tenga, pero lo feo nadie se lo quita. –mi estómago se revolvió. Seguro que sí hablaban de mí. Emmett teniendo a Rosalie como esposa podía juzgar a todas las mujeres como feas.

-No está fea. –el tono de Edward sonó inseguro.

-Bueno, lo maltratada. Y usada, te apuesto a que ha pasado por cientos de hombres. –mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pude aguantar más.

-Sí, eso no te lo niego. –cerré la puerta para no escuchar más. Edward no me amaba, estaba "encaprichado" de mí. Él creía que estaba loca pero que tenía remedio. Y lo peor de todo y que más me hería porque era verdad es que estoy usada por muchos hombres. Me senté en el suelo y la dulce enfermera, Ángela, se acercó.

-Señorita Swan, ¿está bien? –dijo algo asustada. Mi mente estaba acelerada pensando en algo rápido.

-Ángela, tienes que ayudarme. –susurré. Vi que Seth y el jefe de policía estaban por terminar de hablar. –Tengo que salir de aquí sin hablar con nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. –le rogué con los ojos y ella con su corazón bondadoso lo entendió.

-De acuerdo, vamos, de pie señorita.

En cuanto abrió la puerta vi a Edward de reojo, se sorprendió al ver que salíamos a toda prisa. Escuché que me llamó y mis lágrimas saltaron. Escuché que Ángela le pedía que me diera tiempo y que después habláramos. Le agradecí mentalmente. Me subí en el auto que nos llevaría de vuelta al hospital. En el último momento me giré, Edward se veía confundido, hablando con Seth. No resistí más y comencé a llorar.

-Ya, ya, señorita. Todo estará bien. El doctor Cullen podrá solucionar todo. Podrá estar con él más pronto de lo que cree.

-Ángela, -dije tomando sus manos de manera brusca. Ella no se alteró, solo esperó pacientemente a que le dijera –no quiero volver con él, por favor, promete que me ayudarás a salir sin que él sepa dónde estoy.

Ella estaba confundida, podía verlo en sus ojos. Después de tanto tiempo hablando de él como si fuera mi mundo. Y lo era, pero tendría que superar esta situación. Negó con la cabeza sin entender. El enfermero que conducía iba con la música alta, así que no se enteraba de nada.

-Escucha, no tengo dinero, no tengo empleo, no tengo nada. Edward quiere casarse conmigo, pero yo no lo quiero a él. –soy pésima mintiendo, pero por el bien de mi salud esta mentira sí me salió. –Tienes que ayudarme a salir del hospital sin que él sepa dónde está. Porque si me encuentra querrá que me quede con él.

-Pero no entiendo señorita, ¿por qué no quiere estar con él ahora?

-No me quiere, Ángela, -mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. –Sigue creyendo que estoy loca, solo me ayuda porque… no sé, no tengo idea de por qué me ayuda.

-Pero…

-Lo sé, suena loco de él, pero es la verdad, escuché cuando se lo dijo a su hermano, -su mirada fue de enojo por unos momentos. Después tomó mis manos con fuerza.

-Usted no se preocupe señorita, yo puedo ayudarle.

Le sonreí un poco. –Gracias, Ángela. Y por cierto, llámame Bella.

Presentía que seríamos grandes amigas.

**Edward's POV**

Los dos meses pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaba. Estaba ansioso por verla, estaba literalmente saltando de felicidad. El juez del caso había dicho una fecha para su salida y yo estaba fuera del hospital esperándola. Alice se había ido con Jasper a visitar a sus amigos en Italia. Esos se la mantenían de fiesta. Pero por suerte antes de irse me había dejado ropa y todo preparado para Bella. Nuestra habitación, sonaba tan bien el "nuestra", estaba completamente equipada ahora para los dos.

Alice se rehusó a organizar la boda antes de que Bella aceptara, así que esa misma noche la llevaría a cenar y se lo pediría. Estaba nervioso.

-Dr. Cullen, -me giré y vi a una enfermera de cabello castaño. Era la misma que había ido con Bella a la estación. Me miraba fríamente y eso me sorprendió.

-Hola, vengo a recoger a Bella.

-La señorita Swan se marchó el día de ayer. La fecha de su salida era ayer. Además, ella dijo que no quería verlo de nuevo. Me pidió que le dijera que no la busque, no quiere verlo de nuevo. –me pareció que estaba en un sueño…o más bien una pesadilla.

-¿Disculpa? –dije desconcertado.

-Lo que escuchó. Bella me ha pedido que le diga que no quiere verlo más. Se ha ido. Gracias por venir.

Me quedé estático en mi lugar. Pero antes de que se marchara la enfermera alcancé a tomarla por el brazo. -¿Dónde está? –le dije de forma cortante.

-Suélteme o tendré que llamar a seguridad.

-Dígame dónde demonios está. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Primero rechazan todas mis solicitudes de visita y ahora esto. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es ella la que no quiere verme o alguien la está manipulando?

-No sé si esté informado, Dr. Cullen, pero la señorita Swan no tiene precisamente muchos amigos. Se ha ido por su cuenta y ella ha decidido que no quiere verlo. Ah, casi lo olvidaba, me ha dicho que le agradezca por toda su ayuda. Sin usted se habría tenido que quedar aquí por un año. Le fue de utilidad, pero ahora es independiente. Así que si me disculpa. –se soltó de mi agarre y entró al hospital.

Mi mente no maquinaba bien. ¿Sería posible que todo este tiempo estuviera fingiendo solo para que la ayudara?

No estuve seguro de como llegué a casa a salvo. Mi mente seguía en blanco. Me recosté en mi cama pensando en todo lo que habíamos pasado. ¿Qué demonios es esto?

El tiempo pasó, un día, dos, una semana, dos. Hubiera seguido con la mente nublada y en shock, de no ser por el duende enano que tengo por hermana. Después de dos semanas en mi casa bajo la rutina que había mantenido los dos meses anteriores, llegó Alice.

-¡Edward, serás idiota, abre la puerta! –fui mecánicamente a abrirle. Todo en mi funcionaba mecánicamente ahora.

-Hola Alice, -dije sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora? ¿Dónde demonios está Bella? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué no la estás buscando?

-Ella ha decidido irse, Alice. No puedo obligarla a estar conmigo, -dije lo que me había dicho tantas veces en mi mente cada vez que quería salir y voltear la ciudad de cabeza para encontrarla.

-Pero, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué un día están felices comiendo perdices y al siguiente todo se va al garete?

-Nunca estuvimos felices comiendo perdices. Todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo fue un completo desastre. Alice, por cada recuerdo feliz que tengo de ella, hay otros tantos de tensión e infelicidad. Entiendo por qué se alejó de mí, y la entiendo completamente.

-Edward, -dijo abrazándome. –Iban a tener el resto de sus vidas para recompensar eso, -dijo susurrando. La abracé de vuelta.

-Ella no quiere estar conmigo.

-¿Le preguntaste? ¿La viste?

-No, se fue del hospital un día antes, al parecer me equivoqué de fecha

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Cómo te pudiste rendir tan rápido?

-Nunca fue mía para querer. Supuse que había traído tantas cosas buenas a mi vida que era hora de dejarla ir. Esa enfermera sonaba tan convencida.

-Edward, tienes que hablar con Bella.

-No sé dónde está o si querrá verme.

-Algo me dice que esa enfermera tiene algo que ver. Ve y habla con ella. Y por favor, deja de decir que no la mereces o que tienes que dejarla ir. Si vieras las cosas tan lindas que les espera, no dirías eso. Su futuro es algo claro en mi cabeza, tienes que luchar por ella. ¿De acuerdo?

Alice tenía razón. Por primera vez en dos semanas veía todo claro. ¿Cómo había podido dejarla ir tan fácilmente? Esto debía tener una explicación. –Gracias Alice.

Fui por mi chaqueta, pues hacía frío, entré en el auto y me dirigí directamente al hospital. Esa enfermera y yo tendríamos una buena charla.

**Bella's POV**

Vaya, dos semanas. Todo se había ido en un borrón. Mi salida del hospital había sido tan rápida que no tenía completamente claro como lo logré. Creí que Edward… desvié mis pensamientos. No podía derrumbarme en estos momentos. Tenía que ser fuerte. Quité esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Ángela me había ayudado mucho. Cuando salí esa noche del hospital, después de que me dijera que Edward se había ido sin decir nada, me dijo que me quedaría en su casa hasta que tuviera un lugar donde quedarme. Me ayudó a conseguir un trabajo de mesera en un pequeño café en seguida de su casa. No era nada de otro mundo el aprender a hacer café o servir mesas. La gente por lo general era amable.

Mi turno era de 7 de la mañana hasta las 3 de la tarde. Después iba al departamento de Ángela, comía, dormía un poco y regresaba al tercer turno que era de 5 de la tarde, a una de la mañana. No veía a Ángela más que los domingos, ya que ella entraba a las 5 de la mañana y salía hasta la 1 de la tarde Pero regresaba. Ambas hacíamos dos turnos, pues apenas nos alcanzaba para los gastos. De hecho casi se cumplía una semana de que no la veía. Ese día fue especialmente agotador. Lo único que quería era ir al departamento y dormir. Aunque sabía que estaría por lo menos una hora llorando antes de caer rendida. Era siempre lo mismo. Todos los momentos vividos con Edward venían a mi mente y me sentía tan mal de haberlo dejado, pero entonces la plática con su hermano la escuchaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Pues bien, decidí que ese día no lloraría… fue mucho más fácil decirlo que en realidad hacerlo. Ahora lloré por dos horas, antes de caer dormida.

El sol comenzó a picarme los ojos, me giré en la cama, y por primera vez en dos semanas no me desperté con frío… de hecho era la primera vez que despertaba con el sol en la cara, pues siempre tenía que levantarme antes de que saliera el sol para estar lista. Gruñí, pues sabía que estaría frío afuera.

-No iré al primer turno, estoy cansada, -dije para mí misma. Suspiré y comencé a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que noté fueron esos ojos verdes brillantes mirándome fijamente. Pensé "sigo soñando", pero entonces comprendí por qué no tenía frío, su cuerpo me abrazaba por debajo de las tres cobijas que teníamos encima. Aunque yo solo hubiera tenido una cuando me fui a la cama. Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos minutos, en silencio, yo disfrutando enormemente del calor de su cuerpo. Él fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Sabes? Escuchar pláticas ajenas es de mala educación. –entrecerró los ojos acusadoramente y continuó. –Suelen malinterpretarse y causar problemas. Si no ves el panorama completo, no puedes entender la plática. Lo que no entiendo, es como después de los meses que pasamos juntos y de las experiencias que hemos tenido. De todo lo que te enseñé y que tú me enseñaste, hubieras podido creer que esa plática era sobre ti.

-Todo lo que dijeron era congruente conmigo.

-No, no lo era. Ni yo ni Emmett creemos que estás loca. No estás fea, no estás usada o maltratada. No para mí, si tú te consideras así, es algo que tendremos que arreglar. Y sobre todo…no estoy encaprichado contigo. Pero ni siquiera fuiste para preguntar.

-Si no era sobre mí, entonces ¿sobre quién era?

-Sobre una ex novia que acababa de ver, que habían encarcelado por prostitución y que me confesó que tenía drogas. Emmett la conoció, cuando nosotros estuvimos juntos, era completamente diferente. De ella sí estaba encaprichado. Isabella Swan, de ti estoy enamorado. Te lo dije, te amo. No puedo creer que me dejaras así. ¿Debo considerar entonces que tú no me amas? ¿Por eso me dejaste con tanta facilidad, echaste a la basura todo lo que te dije?

-No, -dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Edward acarició mi mejilla y limpió una lágrima que se había derramado. –Tú también me dejaste ir, cuando te dijeron que me había ido.

-No podía obligarte a estar conmigo. Además fue como si mi mente no lo procesara. No entendía nada y fue así hasta que Alice llegó para aclararme la cabeza y darme una sacudida. Bella, no te dejaré marchar de nuevo, ni aun si me lo pides. –sonreí aun llorando.

-Nunca te lo pediré, -le dije abrazándolo. Lo había extrañado tanto. Y ahora todas las ataduras de mi pasado ya no estaban. Éramos por fin libre.

-Mi pequeña extraterrestre, -dijo besando mi mejilla llena de lágrimas. Reí sobre su cuello.

Por fin estábamos juntos.

**¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, LA HE TERMINADO! *happydance* Gracias a todos los que la continuaron hasta el final.**


End file.
